Dauntless Leaders
by divergentstories1
Summary: Tris, Tobias, Christina, and Will are the new Dauntless leaders. Tobias and Tris are in love. Follow along from both Tris and Four's points of view as they live their dream lives, and go through both tough and happy moments together.
1. Chapter 1

Tris

Today is a special day.

Today all the sixteen year olds in the city will choose to stay in their faction, or transfer to a new faction.

Today is Choosing Day.

The initiates have just chosen their factions. Those who chose Dauntless are on their way to the compound already. It feels like just yesterday I myself cut into my hand and held it over those sizzling coals, giving myself to the Dauntless. I passed Dauntless initiation, ranking first out of both Dauntless Borns and Dauntless Transfers. I was a transfer from Abnegation. I moved into Tobias's apartment, and we have been going strong since. I love him, and I know he loves me.

I hear a pound on the door that could only come from a Dauntless.

"Four, Tris, the first jumper will be jumping in ten minutes! We should get to the net!"

"Coming, Christina!" I yell back at her.

Soon after my initiation, the Dauntless chose new leaders: Christina, Will, Tobias, and me. We are a close group; we have all known each other for a year now.

"Tobias, let's go!" I call. He comes out of the kitchen with an apple and a peach. He holds them behind his back and says, 'choose.'

I laugh. "What is this, a reenactment of the aptitude test?"

He smiles. "Just choose."

I giggle. "Tobias, you know I want the peach. I don't like apples!"

"Fine then." He holds the apple in his mouth and with one arm, picks me up and slings me over his shoulder as I squeal.

"Put me down! Tobias!" I laugh.

"We should get going, hon! Oh, and here's your peach."

He hand me the peach over his shoulder and I groan. "Tobias, put me down!"

He opens the door and walks out, almost bumping into Christina.

"Are you really going to carry Tris all the way to the net?"

I look over my shoulder. "What, are you calling me fat?"

Christina laughs and remarks sarcastically, "Yes, Tris, I'm calling you fat. Now Four, put Tris down and lets go! Will's already there!"

Tobias puts me down, kissing my cheek before my feet touch the ground. I punch Christina's shoulder jokingly, and grab Tobias's hand.

It's about a five minute walk to the net. Tobias, Chris and I take our places at the net seconds before the first jumper lands. It's a transfer; a Candor boy, with piercing dark eyes and messy brown hair. I was the first jumper, last year. I hold my hand out like everyone else, and he grabs mine. I help him off the net.

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

"First jumper, Peter!" I call, and look back up at him. He's more than a foot taller than me, about the same height as Tobias, but I'm not intimidated.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

Peter nods and stares at me, a little too long. My hair is out today: I usually do it, but I forgot this morning. It flows around my shoulders. I'm wearing a black tank top, black booty shorts, and sneakers, like I usually do.

Tobias appears beside me and puts his hand on my waist. "You can wait over there for the other initiates." He jerks his head to the wall across from the net.

Peter's eyes flick to Tobias's hand on my waist. He looks at me and then walks away.

I know why Tobias came over, so I turn to him and quickly change the subject. "What were you thinking, last year when you helped me off the net?" I look up at him and smile, my hands wrapping around him.

He looks down at me and smiles back. "One word – Damn."

I laugh and hit his arm playfully. I walk back to the net to wait for the next jumper. I look back at Tobias, though, and he's looking at Peter again.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias

I grab the last jumper's hand and pull her off the net. It's an Amity girl, who says her name is Lucy.

"Last jumper, Lucy!" I call out. She walks to stand with the other initiates, and I look for Tris. She is standing against the wall, braiding her hair and staring at the mob of initiates. I walk over to her and take her hand, and she smiles up at me.

Will and Christina walk over to us too, and we try to quiet the initiates, who are talking so loudly I think my ears might fall off. Will and Chris keep trying to quiet them, but they just keep yelling, ignoring us.

"Initiates!" Yells Christina.

They keep yelling.

"Quiet down and listen!" Yells Will.

They keep yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Yells Tris.

Well, that shut them up. All the initiates are silent now, staring at Tris. Every single one of them is taller than her, but I'm sure none of them are stronger than her. That's one thing I admire about her; that she's vulnerable on the outside, but solid as rock on the inside.

I chuckle, which sounds really awkward echoing in the silence of the pit.

Christina laughs too, and Will tries to hide his grin.

Tris clears her throat. "Thank you. Now, I want you to split up into two groups: Dauntless born initiates over there, and transfers over there. She motions to each side of the pit.

The crowd parts as the initiates arrange themselves into groups.

"Dauntless - born initiates, you will be working with Will and Christina for initiation. Transfers, you will be with Four, and me, Tris. Any questions?"

No one says anything.

"Good. Okay, transfers, follow us."

Christina and Will take the Dauntless – borns to their room and the transfers follow Tris and I to their room.

I look sideways at Tris. "Never knew you could yell like that, Stiff."

"Oh shut up, Tobias, you're just as much Stiff as I am!" She exclaims, pushing me to the side.

I laugh, slinging my arm around her shoulder.

When we're done settling everyone into their rooms, Christina, Will, Tris and I meet up in the pit.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Christina asks.

"We could play Candor or Dauntless?" Will offers.

"Yeah, lets find the other guys though." Tris says. We find Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Zeke, and we all pile into Tris and I's apartment to play Candor or Dauntless. We all sit in a circle on the floor.

"I'll go first!" Lynn yells. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" he screams so loud that everyone laughs.

"Okay, hmm… go knock on the Dauntless – Born's door and when one of them answers, pull out your gun, point it at them, and tell them they are being evacuated from Dauntless."

We all collapse into fits of laughter, except Uriah.

"Why would they need to leave Dauntless?!" He exclaims.

Lynn thinks for a second, then does a little pig squeal when she comes up with something. "Say they failed Dauntless Initiation! They weren't brave enough! And then after they start freaking out, put your gun back and start doing the hokey pokey!" She starts laughing like a little girl again, and everyone joins in.

Uriah stand up, muttering, and takes his gun out of his belt, walking to the door. We all laugh harder and scramble up to follow him.

What do you think will happen when Uriah does his dare? Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

Uriah walks out the door, heading towards the Dauntless – Borns' room, obviously irritated he has to do this. I laugh, and Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me up. We both run with the others, following Uriah. He arrives at their door and gets his gun ready, all of us giggling like little girls.

"Guys, shut up! If you want this to work, don't be seen or they will know it's a dare!" Tobias says.

We all hide around a corner or behind a pillar. Christina and I get behind a pillar, pressing our backs together so we are fully hidden. We both peek out to watch Uriah.

Uriah pounds on the door. We hear hushed, alarmed whispers and giggle uncontrollably again, falling on each other as Uriah shoots us a death glare. I look over at Tobias, who is behind his own pillar, grinning at me. I smile at him and look back to Uriah.

A girl with black hair with red streaks tied into loose pigtails opens the door. She has a pointy nose and small eyes, making her alarmed expression when Uriah points the gun at her forehead even funnier. Screeches come from their room and Tobias and I trade grins.

"You are being evacuated from the Dauntless compound."

"W-w-what?!" the girl wails.

"You have proven that you don't have what it takes to be Dauntless." Uriah doesn't move his gun.

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep laughter from escaping.

"B-but I haven't even done anything!" She protests, almost crying.

"Exactly." Uriah suddenly shoves his gun back into his belt and starts dancing. "You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out," he sings, waving his arms wildly as he does the dance. All of us scream with laughter, and Chris and I fall on each other.

"What the HELL?!" the girl screams, staring at all of us.

"Time to go, guys!" Yells Uriah and starts sprinting back the way where we came.

I scramble to my feet and start to run, but Tobias is already beside me, and swings me onto his back with basically no effort at all. I scream and grab his shirt, laughing my head off.

We finally get back to our apartment, and Tobias drops me on the couch, laughing. Christina falls beside me, laughing so hard she's crying.

"Guys, don't EVER make me do that again! Lynn, you KNOW one of my fears is dancing in front of people!"

We laugh harder for a minute, and then assemble our circle again and go back to the game.

"Okay, Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"After that, I think Candor!" He laughs.

"Okay, who here do you find the most attractive? Other than Chris?"

Everyone looks at Will.

"Um, do I have to answer that?"

"Of course, you pansycake!" Uriah slaps him jokingly.

"Okay, uh, Tris I guess."

I feel everyone's eyes burning into my skull, and I look down at my lap.

Will breaks the silence. "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Same to you. Except Lynn."

Uriah rolls his eyes. "Really, dude?"

He just looks at Uriah.

"Okay, well Tris I guess."

Everyone jerks their head to me again, and I feel myself blushing. Tobias puts his hand on my knee.

This time, Zeke breaks the silence. "Someone go!"

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless."

"Okay… Ooh, take off your shirt!"

"Uriah, you're such a perv!" Marlene exclaims, her mouth falling open.

Lynn laughs. "I don't care!" She takes her shirt off without flinching. She's wearing a black sports bra (good thing). She moves closer to Uriah and giggles.

"Okay, um, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Oh, uh, Dauntless."

Lynn grins. "Do seven minutes in heaven with Will."

"WHAT?!" Tobias, Christina, Will and I yell at the same time.

"No!" I exclaim.

"You have to do it Tris! Or else take off an article of clothing!"

I consider that. I'm not wearing a bra right now, so I can't take off my shirt. And my pants... Let's just say I have lady issues right now.

I groan. "Come on, Will." We walk into the closet.

"Sorry about this, Tris, this is really awkward."

"It's not your fault. It's Lynn's! That bitch… I'm gonna kill her!" I can feel myself getting angry. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He put his hands on my waist and kisses back.

What do you think Tobias's reaction will be? Comment!


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias

Tris and Will have been in that closet for what seems like forever. I'm really mad at Lynn for making Tris do this, especially after what Will just admitted.

"Okay, your seven minutes is up!" Yells Lynn.

Tris comes out and walks back over to me with her head down. She sweeps her hair to the side and looks at me out of the corner of her eye, but I don't look at her. I just hold her hand in my lap.

Lynn shifts awkwardly. "Your turn, Tris!"

Tris chooses Marlene.

"Candor."

"Okay, what really happened with you and Zeke that night that you ran off during Capture the Flag?"

Marlene turns bright red and looks at Zeke. Zeke just chuckles nervously. Then, he quickly gets up and runs to the door, trying to escape, and Marlene runs after him.

"GET THEM!" Uriah bellows.

I pull Tris up with me and we all sprint after Marlene and Zeke. Tris, being the little speed demon she is, pulls to the front of the pack and is quickly catching up to them. With a little more effort, I catch up with her, breathing heavily but laughing.

She looks up at me, grins, and runs even faster until she's right behind Zeke. By this time the others are a good five yards behind us. Christina is half hopping, half running, holding her boobs like they're going to fall off.

Tris leaps onto Zeke's back and he yells, laughing so hard that he stumbles a bit. Marlene looks over at him and shrieks "ZEKE!"

I am laughing so hard at Tris slung over Zeke's shoulder that I fall on the floor of the pit.

"Tris, what the f-" starts Marlene, but I interrupt her.

"No, you need to do the Candor or take off your pants, Marlene!"

"Tell us what happened!" exclaims Tris, who is upside down now. Christina, Will, Uriah and Lynn are now next to me, also laughing their heads off.

Christina sits up, still cry – laughing. "How is she so fast when she's literally less than five feet tall?"

"I honestly don't know!" I answer.

"Tell us!" Uriah yells at Marlene.

"Okay, okay!" Marlene concedes. "But first, Tris, you need to stop clinging to Zeke like a spider monkey."

That makes us all laugh harder, but Tris lets Zeke pry her off himself. She laughs and walks over to me, flipping her hair. She sits in my lap and grabs both my hands, putting our hands in her own lap. I rest my chin on her shoulder. So, we all sit in the middle of the pit, with people everywhere around us, looking attentively at Zeke and Marlene, waiting for an answer.

"Okay. So when Zeke and me ran away while you guys were playing CTF, well, we went back to Zeke's apartment.

"OHHHH" we all yell, laughing.

"Shut up!" yells Zeke, which only makes us laugh harder.

**What should happen in the next chapter? I am taking ideas, so comment in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris

"Marlene and Zeke, lying in bed! M-A-K-I-N-G love!" chants Lynn at the top of her lungs.

Zeke looks up, still blushing. "Okay, Lynn, that is the stupidest rhyme I've ever heard!"

Tobias lifts his head off my shoulder and I turn my head to look at him. He looks tired. It _is _almost 11:30, and we have training tomorrow.

I get up off Tobias's lap and pull him up. "We're going to bed!" I announce.

"Wow, party poopers!" Christina laughs.

"Hey, we have training tomorrow guys! At 8:30!" I protest.

Uriah chuckles. "Guys, do you really think they're going to sleep? Knowing them, they're probably going to-" and Tobias shuts him up by shoving him.

"Dude!" yells Uriah, laughing.

"Byyyye!" I sing as Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me away. Christina winks at me, and I roll my eyes.

We go back to our apartment and Tobias collapses onto the couch. I sit down next to him and run my fingers through his hair. "Why so tired all of the sudden?"

He holds my other hand and rubs my palm. "I don't know. I think I laughed too hard when Zeke was parading around with you clinging to him." He chuckles and looks at me.

I smile at him. "Hey, they never would have told us what really happened if it weren't for my lightening quick speed."

He laughs. He sits up and puts his hands on my waist. "You're also lucky you're so tiny, or else you might have killed Zeke the way you jumped onto him!"

I laugh. "Yeah, well."

He kisses me. I kiss back, resting my hand on the back of his neck. He moves to sit up straighter, and pulls me onto his lap so that I'm straddling him. He pulls my shirt off so that I'm just in my sports bra and tiny shorts, and takes his shirt off. I giggle as he picks me up, resting his hand under my butt. He walks over through the kitchen, stopping against the wall, letting it bear some of my weight. He kisses my neck and I sigh a little, clutching his neck a little harder.

I laugh and look down at him. "Maybe we are going to do what Uriah thought we would do!"

He laughs and goes into the bedroom, dropping me on the bed, and I giggle again. Jeez, I seem to be just full of giggles right now!

Tobias gets on top of me and we play around a little until we get tired, and I end up on top of him and he runs his hands up and down my back.

Soon I get off him and rest my head on his chest.

I am almost asleep when I hear him say "I love you, Tris." He pulls me closer against his warm body.

"I love you too." I whisper.

The next morning I wake up earlier than I planned. I look at the clock next to our bed: 5:30. Great. I'm one of those people that once I wake up, I can't get back to sleep, so I may as well go grab breakfast.

I carefully move Tobias's arm from around my waist and get out of bed, kissing his forehead. I tie my hair in a messy bun and put on tight black leggings and one of Tobias's black sweatshirts. I slip on my flip flops and head to the pit.

**What do you guys think is going to happen next? Comment and leave reviews! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris

Before I leave to get breakfast, I also put on my gold 'T' necklace that Tobias gave me a couple months ago. I open the door as silently as possible, so that I don't wake Tobias. The hallway is silent, so barely anyone is probably up yet. I turn right, towards the pit, and shove my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. I yawn, still pissed that I woke up at 5:30.

I turn the corner. And there, standing in the dark hallway, is Eric. With a knife, and a sack. Staring at me.

Last year, Eric tried to kill me in initiation. He held me over the chasm, cutting me, but then Tobias showed up and beat the crap out of him. Then he got fired from his job as a dauntless leader. I thought he got banned from the compound itself, but here he is, Eric, standing in front of me.

I start to slowly back up, my heart rate increasing. I feel around my waistband for my gun. Shit, I forgot it in the apartment! I turn as fast as I can and try to run, but Eric is too fast. He stabs me in my thigh and I yelp, followed by a groan. He shoves me into the bag. I feel him swinging the bag against the rock wall and everything goes black.

**Well, wasn't that a joyously happy and long chapter! I will post the next chapter tonight, don't worry. What do you think will happen to Tris? Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias

I wake up and look at the clock. 7:00. I should probably get up and get up to get breakfast for me and Tris. I roll over, but Tris isn't there. I sit up abruptly and look around. I get up. She's not in the bathroom, not in the living room… Ah, a note! Tris left a note on the kitchen counter.

'4-

Went to get breakfast. Woke up at 5:30- ugh! You probably won't be awake until I get back, but left this note just in case. Should be back in ten minutes. Love you.

-6'

I frown reading the note. I check my watch again. Yup, it's 7:04. If Tris left at 5:30, she should definitely be back by now. I start to panic a little bit. I pull out my phone and call her. I hear a ring coming from the living room. Her phone is on the couch; of course. I check around the house one more time, and then throw on some sweat pants and a hoodie and run out the door.

"Tris?" I call down the hallway. No answer. I jog down to the kitchen/cafeteria. She's not there. I look around in the pit, but don't find her. I am worrying a little more now. I wipe my forehead and sit down on a bench, running my hands through my hair.

"Four?"

I look up, and Will stands before me, looking a bit confused.

"Hi."

"What's the matter?"

I sit up and look at him. "Have you seen Tris?"

"No." He sits beside me. "Why?"

"She left at 5:30 to get breakfast, and didn't come back. She's not in the kitchen, the cafeteria, she's not here…" I feel myself starting to panic again.

"Four." Will looks at me. "I'm sure she's fine. Have you checked back at your apartment? Maybe she went back while you were looking for her."

I nod.

"If she's not there, come to initiation today. If she's not_ there, _then we'll search. Okay, man?"

"Okay, I'm going to look for her." I get up and go back to the apartment.

I open the door and yell for her.

"Tris? Are you in here?!"

No answer.

I check all the rooms again. She's not there. I am really panicking now. Then, I remember what Will said. Maybe she'll be at initiation. I jog back down the hallway and turn the corner, but something catches my eye. I look down, and lying there, in the hallway, is the necklace I gave Tris last July. I pick it up. My eyes start to water, and I sprint to initiation.

By the time I get there, everyone is lined up; Chris and Will's initiates on one side, and the transfers on the other. I immediately scan the room for Tris. No sign of her. I also notice, that there is no sign of Peter. I start freaking out. Chris and Will stand by the wall beside me, staring at me. They both look extremely concerned. I grab my hair, getting really frustrated.

"You didn't find Tris?" Will asks.

"NO, you- No. I didn't, and I found this in the hallway." I show them the necklace. Some of the initiates are staring at me, but I don't care. I just need to find Tris.

Christina and Will look at each other alarmingly. Will walks brusquely to the front of the room. He bangs the stick against the metal pole to get their attention.

"FOR TODAY'S TRAINING, ALL THE INITIATES WILL BE WORKING WITH CHRISTINA AND I. ANY QUESTIONS? KEEP THEM TO YOURSELVES." He walks back to us, and looks at me.

"Go look for Tris. Christina and I will help you after training." He grips my shoulder and nods reassuringly. "I'm sure she's okay, Tobias."

Christina looks shocked, her eyes getting glassy.

I nod, turn, and jog out the door.

**Why do you think Peter is missing as well? What do you think will happen to Tris? Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tris

I wake up in an unfamiliar surrounding. I'm sitting on a cold stone floor, in a small room with no windows. Judging from the dark, gloomy, rock theme, I'm still in Dauntless. The stab wound in my leg is excruciatingly painful, and my head is pounding. I slowly remember what happened to me, and start to freak out. I am unarmed, and I don't stand much of a chance fist – fighting with six and a half foot tall Eric, especially since I've just been stabbed. I can feel tears coming on, but I hold them back. I'm Dauntless, not a crybaby. I need to think of a way to get myself out of this. Tobias doesn't know where I am, so I can't count on him to save me this time. I have to be smart.

The door opens, making me jump, but it isn't Eric who stands there. It's Peter, the first jumper. The initiate. The _transfer._ Why on Earth is a Candor transfer standing in front of me, looking at me like I'm meat?

"Hello, Tris."

"Peter? What the hell? What is happening?" I try not to sound scared, but my voice quivers.

"You've been kidnapped. You're not very Erudite, are you there?" He chuckles cruely.

"Why – why did you do this to me?"

"What, you mean why did Eric stab you? I don't know what his deal is, but something about revenge? Ha. He's on his way here, by the way. Had to pick something up."

"But you… you…" I stutter

"Oh me! You're wondering why I am a part of this. Oh, silly me!" He laughs again, sounding like he is enjoying my pain. "I just thought you were hot. Four was in the way, so when I met Eric, we both wanted to take you!"

Peter walks towards me, an evil smile on his face, eyeing my body.

That's when it hits me. They're going to hurt me.

**Hey guys! **

**I am so sorry, I haven't updated new chapters in so long!**

**But I promise I am back now! New chapter coming in the next hour!**

**COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tobias

I run through the pit, racking my brain, trying to put two and two together. I didn't trust that Peter kid the second I saw him hitting on Tris. And now, both of them are missing? I know this isn't a coincidence. I have to find Tris, and I won't rest until I do.

The first thing I do is head back to our apartment. This will have been the second time I go back to check there, but I'm desperate – I need to check everywhere. I shove open the door and walk in.

No sign of Tris in the living room. I walk into the kitchen, and almost gasp with shock. There, in my kitchen, stands Eric. Eric, who was always jealous of me in my own initiation. Eric, who was a Dauntless Leader last year when I was a trainer. Eric, who tried to kill my Tris.

My thoughts immediately unscramble. Eric is here. Tris is gone. He has something to do with this. We have been staring at each other for a few seconds. I snap out of my shock and grab a knife from the counter, just as he tries to grab it. I'm quicker though, and in a second have the knife to his throat, him pinned against the wall.

"Where is she?" I growl.

He doesn't answer.

I cut his neck. "WHERE IS SHE?" I yell.

He winces. "Okay, okay! She's in the cellar with Peter. Near the tracks!"

I look down and think. I know where he's talking about. The cellar is a building at the edge of Dauntless, near the train tracks. I push him to the side and jog out of the kitchen. I head towards the door, but am startled when I hear a loud gunshot, and instinctively duck, looking over my shoulder. Eric stands in the doorway of the kitchen, gun pointed at me, finger poised over the trigger.

Shit. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I only have a knife. I look around, only moving my eyes. Tris's gun sits on the table next to the couch. I'll have to go for it. I dive behind the couch, grabbing her gun as Eric shoots twice again. I shoot once from behind the couch, but Eric keeps shooting. I shoot again, and it hits him square in the head. He falls.

I turn, leaning my head against the couch, and catch my breath. I'm okay. I get up and avoid looking at Eric's body lying on the ground. I put Tris's gun in my belt loop, and keep my own handy. I sprint out the door and towards the cellar.

**What do you want to happen next?**

**PLEASE comment below! I may use your idea!**

**Next chapter within 24 hours!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so before I get started with Chapter 10, I want to ask everyone reading this to LEAVE A REVIEW! It doesn't matter if the review is good or bad, funny or serious, just leave your opinion! Thanks, and on with the next chapter!**

Tris

Before Peter has the chance to touch me, I jump up and kick him in the groin. I look towards the door. It's shut, but I don't know if Peter locked it after him or not. I lunge towards the door as Peter keels over in pain, and try the doorknob. It's locked.

The walls and door are stone, so there's no point struggling to get out. I turn back towards Peter. He's standing upright again, looking evil as ever.

"Well, Tris, you're in a bit of a pickle, aren't you?"

He laughs, an evil – sounding guffaw coming from his throat. He's amused. Pure joy. He crouches next to me, forces my shirt off, and starts to touch me. I struggle, kicking at him, but my leg is hurting so much that a cry escapes me.

"Just let me out, Peter." I try.

"Trying to reason with me? Hm. Maybe you really are part Erudi-"

I cut him off, kicking behind his ankles so he falls, and I start to kick him in the side. He yelps with pain. I see him reach behind him, into his back pocket. He pulls a gun out and points it at me. I freeze, stunned.

One gun shot was all it took. He hit my shoulder. I collapse. The last thing I remember is him kicking me, over and over again.

** Tell me in a review what you want to happen next! I will consider your idea! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**I will try to make my chapters longer now! I'll aim for at least 500 words each chapter. Now – enjoy this 1000 word chapter! **

**Please review! **

Tobias

I sprint down the pit and out of the initiation compound. I don't have a car, and I don't have time to go back and get Christina's keys. I stop and think for a minute, trying to remember which way to go. That's right, it's that way. I turn left and sprint down an alley as a short cut. It leads to the other side of the huge building, and I am now headed in the right direction. I run at full speed towards the cellar.

I run for about fifteen minutes before finally making it to the cellar. I am so scared that something happened to Tris that my hands are shaking, and I can't properly grip my gun.

The cellar is a small underground building, or more like a room. It has small cells that the Dauntless used to use for jail prisoners. That's where she must be. I feel tears coming to my eyes and lean against the building entrance, catching my breath. No. I can't pause. I can't waste time.

I go in the door, which wasn't locked, and before me is a steep flight of stairs. I've been here before – I used to guard this place as a summer job. I run down the steps quickly, but quietly, and look around. I hear stifled sobs and screams coming from around the corner. It's Tris.

Tris

Peter touches me everywhere. I am sobbing, fighting against him, but helplessly.

"Stop!" I scream.

Peter looks at me.

"We'll be more comfortable out in the hall, Stiff." He opens the door and pushes me against the wall, continuing to rape me.

I scream. He is hurting me. I need Tobias to save me. My thoughts are jumbling as he roughly touches me, and I punch and kick and scream, but it's no use. He is too much bigger than me. I sob. The bullet in my shoulder is throbbing with pain, and his fist is pinning it against the wall.

Tobias

She sounds like she's in pain. I cover my mouth and lean against the wall again.

"Stop being a baby and go save her." I murmur to myself. I go to the corner and listen.

"Please, stop. Don't do this."

"Why don't you fight me? You too stiff for that?" It's Peter.

Tris sobs again. I am confused. She would be fighting back right now… unless she was injured.

I hear Peter jostling her around.

My eyes widen. What is he doing?

His back might be turned now. This is my chance. I swiftly swing around the corner and wait just long enough to see where Tris is so I don't shoot her. Peter is holding her waist, back turned to me.

"Tris, get out of the way!" I yell.

She stumbles to the side, and Peter stands, flustered.

I fire two shots. The second hits him in the stomach, and he collapses. I drop my gun and run to Tris.

I grab her arm. "Are you okay? What happened? What did he do to you?" I yell.

She starts crying and sinks to a squat.

"He – he stabbed me. In the leg. And shot my shoulder. There's a bullet in my shoulder." She looks at me and wipes her tears. She's trying to look strong.

"Oh my god. Where is the stab?"

She sits down and straightens her leg out, wincing. She motions to her inner thigh, just above her knee. There's a rip in her leggings where the stab is, so I can see. It's bad. Really bad. It's the width of my hand. Whoever stabbed her took the knife and ran it down her leg. Deep.

I look to her shoulder. She's wearing my sweatshirt, and there's another rip, where the bullet is. My eyes start to tear up again.

"I'm okay." She looks up at me.

I look into eyes, and kiss her. I pull her close to me and breathe in her scent.

"I know." I whisper.

I pull her onto my lap and cradle her there for a few minutes, hugging her.

"Tobias." She says.

"Yeah?"

"He – he touched me."

I pull her away from my shoulder so I can see her face.

"What?"

"He didn't – you know. But he was going to. He was close."

"Oh my god." I feel my face getting hot, I feel myself getting angry. Infuriated. Peter and Eric are both dead. I killed them, but nothing could have punished them enough.

"I – I need a doctor." Tris says.

"Right." I stand up and pick her up. "I'll call Christina, she can drive here and pick us up."

I sit Tris down on a step and call Christina, but she doesn't answer, so I call Will.

"Did you find her?" He asks desperately. He sounds out of breath.

"Yes." I answer. "Eric, and Peter took her. She has a bullet in her shoulder and a stab wound in her thigh. I need one of you to get the doctor and one of you to drive and pick us up right now."

I hear Christina crying in the background.

"Eric and Peter are both dead." I say.

"O- okay. Christina will be there in five minutes. I'm getting the doctor." He hangs up. I put my phone in my pocket and look at Tris. She is dozing off.

"Tris, you can't fall asleep yet." I go and pick her up, sit her sideways on my lap, and kiss her forehead.

She smiles faintly at me. "Thanks for saving me. How'd you find me?"

"I was looking for you all morning. Went back to the apartment and Eric was there – for some reason. He ended up telling me where you were before I killed him."

She leans her head into my chest. "Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes. You're going to be okay."

The bullet looks shallow enough that I'm sure it will come out easily. I am worried about her stab wound.

Tris

I am almost asleep on Tobias's lap when a black car screeches and spins to a stop on the dirt road in front of us. I look up, and Christina is running at me, holding her boobs.

"Tris, oh my God. You're okay. How's your shoulder? How deep is the stab, Tobias?"

I look at him.

"It's… pretty deep." He answers. "She'll be fine though." He adds quickly.

I look at him. He sounded worried.

"Good. Oh my God." Christina wipes tears from her cheeks and opens the back door of her car. Tobias stands up carrying me like I weigh nothing, and smoothly slides into the car. He sits me next to him and takes my hand. We drive back to the compound, and I fall asleep.

**Leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!**

**Follow my twitter - divergentfanfic for updates! You can also tweet me suggestions for this story, or ideas for a new one!**

**Please remember to leave a review!**

Tris

I wake up in a hospital room. My shoulder is throbbing, and my leg I got stabbed in is so numb I can't feel any pain. An Erudite doctor is sitting in a chair, looking at a monitor. She sees me awake, and rolls her chair over to the side of my bed.

"Hi, Tris. I'm Doctor Davis. How are you feeling?"

Doctor Davis has a very kind face, but the way she is smiling at me sympathetically gives me a bad feeling. Her greying hair is pulled back into a tight bun.

"Fine." I respond, trying to lift my right arm, which is in a white cast. "Where's Tobias? And my friends?"

"They were in here for several hours, waiting for you." She smiles warmly at me. "When your friends brought you here, it was about eight o' clock last night. It's the next day, about noon. Your friends went to get food, except Tobias. He's just in the washroom."

I nod.

"So here's the thing, Tris. Firstly, your right arm was actually broken, but we've got that under control. You're wearing our newest cast, and because of our technology, you only have to wear it for ten days."

"Okay," I say, bracing myself for what she's going to say next.

"We got the bullet out of your shoulder. It'll hurt for a while; I'm not going to lie to you. You will just need to take it easy, and it'll heal in two or three weeks. All your friends already know about this, just not your leg."

"My leg? What about it?"

Tobias

I walk back into Tris's hospital room, and see the doctor sitting by her bed. Tris is awake, looking exhausted and pale, her long blonde hair messy.

"Tris!" I jog over to her and take her hand. She gives me a small smile.

Dr. Davis looks at me. "I've just told Tris about her shoulder and her arm. I was just about to tell her about her leg, and I'm sure you want to hear this too.

My heart drops. The way she said that makes me think something is wrong. I squeeze Tris's hand.

The doctor clears her throat. "Your stab wound is very severe."

"And?" I ask, worried.

"We've already numbed your leg, as you can tell, but we needed you to wake up to tell you this, before performing this specific surgery."

"What surgery?" Tris asks.

"The knife used to stab you, gave you an infection. A very dangerous infection, and it's spreading very quickly. If we leave it for too long, it will take over your immune system, and you won't make it. We need to perform the surgery right now."

Tris gasps and looks up at me, her big eyes piercing my heart.

I look at Dr. Davis. "Then do the surgery!"

"We needed to tell you that the surgery does have complications-"

"Complications?" I interrupt, growing frantic.

"Yes. You see, there's only a forty percent chance that this surgery will be successful." She looks at me, then to Tris, her expression sympathetic.

I drop my head into Tris's hand.

"Oh." I hear Tris say.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while. We'll wait for your friends to come back and visit you, but we need to start the surgery in exactly two hours." She leaves the room.

I lift my head and look at Tris. There are no tears in her eyes; she is just looking at me. I am tearing up.

"I'm so sorry Tris. I should have been able to find you sooner."

"It's not your fault, Tobias. It's okay. There's nothing you could have done."

I kiss her softly, and then lay my head next to hers. After a while, I sit up and text Will, telling him everything.

Will: Oh my God.

Me: Surgery's starting in less than two hours. Come visit Tris.

Will: Be there in 5.

**What do you guys think?**

**Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Tris

Tobias puts his phone down and turns back towards me.

"They're coming."

I nod, smiling, I can tell he's stressed and upset, so I am trying to keep him as calm as possible. I hope I will be okay, not for me, but for him.

He stares at me, his eyes starting to water.

"It's okay, Tobias." I reach out and grab his hand.

"You're going to be okay. You _have _to be okay. You can't leave me."

"I will be okay, Tobias. I love you." I try to sound confident to keep him from getting more upset. I smile at him.

"I love you too," he says.

Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Lynn all come running through the door. Christina makes it to me first, throwing her arms around me.

"Careful, Christina!" Tobias yells, leaning over me and blocking her from touching my shoulder.

"Sorry." She stands up, looking me over, and starts to cry. She pulls up a chair on the other side of my bed, opposite Tobias. Will pulls one up next to her, and the others stand at the foot of my bed.

"Hey, Stiff." Uriah says, walking up next to Tobias. He looks sad – they all do, even tough – as – nails Lynn. "How ya feeling?"

"I'm okay." I smile at all of them.

Everyone is silent, looking sad. Lynn walks over to Uriah and pulls up a chair.  
"Hey Tris." She smiles at me. "You guys remember the time, when we were playing Candor or Dauntless, and Mar and Zeke tried to run away?"

I nod, and Tobias smiles. He isn't taking his eyes off our hands, still connected.

"Yeah, Tris totally smoked all of us." Uriah says humorously. "That was so funny watching her sprint faster than any of us."

"And then her jumping onto my back!" Zeke adds, laughing.

Everyone laughs, and I smile. Tobias looks at me, faintly smiling.

Marlene touches my arm. "We love you, Tris. You're so special."

Will nods, looking at me. He looks too upset to say anything. I squeeze his arm and smile at him.

Tobias

Dr. Davis walks in, and everyone moves to one side of my bed except me. I'm not letting go of Tris's hand.

"We'd like Tris to get some rest. Her surgery is in an hour. She can have one visitor." She stands by the door.

I don't even look up at everyone – they know I'm not moving from this spot until I have to.

Will pats Tris's good shoulder and smiles at her. "Love you, Tris." He goes to the door.

Zeke and Marlene do the same and wish her luck.

Lynn moves up next to her, and looks down at her sadly. "We get in fights a lot, Tris." She says with a small smile.

Tris laughs softly.

"But we've always been friends, and I love you." She smiles, squeezes her hand, and joins the others.

Uriah is next, and smiles at Tris. He's trying to look strong for her. "I'll see you soon, Stiff." He pats her arm and hugs her.

Christina is last. She's crying,. She leans down and hugs Tris.

"You can make it, Tris. I know you can." She says softly. "You're strong. You have people who love you, who you can live for."

"I'll be okay, Chris." Tris reassures her, her voice shaking.

"I know you will." She smiles, hugs her one last time, and leaves with everyone else.

**Do you think Tris will be okay? Leave a review! Also, tweet me suggestions at divergentfanfic !**


	14. Chapter 14

Tobias

I spend the last hour before Tris's surgery alone with her, talking to her and kissing her. I'm trying to stay strong, for Tris. A while later, but still too soon, Dr. Davis and two other doctors come in.

"It's time, Tris."

Tris breathes out heavily and squeezes my hand. I kiss her, and before sitting up, I whisper into her ear.

"You're going to be okay. I love you."

"I love you too." She tries to smile at me.

"Okay," says Doctor Davis. "Tobias, your friends are down on the first floor of the hospital."

"Okay." I kiss Tris's cheek one more time, and let go of her hand. I head for the door, and when I turn my head one last time to look at her, I can't see around the three doctors standing in my way. I turn and walk out the door.

I lean against the wall when the door shuts. A nurse pulls the blind on the window down. My breaths are getting quicker, and I can feel a lump in my throat. I can't cry. I can't. I take a big, deep breath and walk down the hallway, towards the elevator. I press the down button.

She'll be okay. She'll be fine. Tris is strong. She's too special to leave us. She can't leave me. I'm thinking hopeful thoughts, but certain words won't leave my head.

'Forty percent chance.' Those words keep creeping into my brain, making me weaker and weaker every step I take. 'Forty percent chance of living.'.

The elevator door opens and there stands Zeke, who walks out and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Four. I was just coming up to get you."

I nod, and we both get in the elevator.

We stand in silence, and I look at my feet, but I can feel his eyes on me.

"Four."

I don't look at him.

"Four, she'll be okay."  
"Forty percent."

"What?"

I look up at him. "There's a forty percent chance that she's going to make it. Forty." I feel the tears coming on again and look back at my shoes, frowning.

"There's hope, Four." He puts his hand on my shoulder again. "There's always hope."

I look at him and nod.

The elevator door opens, and we walk out.

"They're over here," says Zeke, turning around the right corner. He turns right again into a room, where everyone is sitting. A big TV sits turned off, on the wall, and there are magazines on tables, but everyone is silent, doing nothing. Christina's turned her chair into a corner, and her head is in her arms. Will is sitting cross – legged on a couch. Lynn and Uriah sit in chairs staring at nothing, and Marlene bites her nails anxiously.

Lynn looks up. "Hey, Four." She smiles at me, and everyone tries to smile too, except Christina, who just turns her head. I can tell they're trying to be nice to me, out of pity.

"Hi." I say gruffly, and sit in a chair in the corner, opposite Christina and next to Uriah.

Everyone is quiet, not knowing what to say. Zeke pulls his chair up in front of all of us.

"Hey, guys. I know we're all upset, but I was just telling Four something. We can't lose our hope. Tris will be okay. I know she will."

"And how exactly do you know that?" asks Christina, wiping her mascara.

"How?" replies Zeke. "Because she's Tris. The same Tris that ranked first in her initiation. Tris won't leave us, guys. She's a warrior." He pauses. "She's Dauntless."

We all go back to doing nothing, and I rest my head in my hands, trying to think. What Zeke said makes sense. I need to stay hopeful.

An hour passes. Uriah stands up.

"Guys, we should get supper. It's six thirty."

"Yeah." Everyone mumbles.

"There's a sandwich place around the corner. I'll get everyone something." Uriah leaves, and a few minutes later, comes back with a tray of wrapped sandwiches and seven bottles of water.

Everyone takes a sandwich and a drink. I am hungry, but I don't want to eat. All of the sudden, a nurse comes into the room.

"Are you all here for Tris Prior?"

I jump up, my water bottle dropping to the floor, Christina jerks her head up, and everyone else nods.  
"Yes. How is she?" asks Lynn.

"She made it through the surgery," she says with a smile.

Everyone sighs heavily with relief, and a huge weight from my shoulders is lifted. Christina smiles, wiping her tears.

"You can all see her now, just don't touch her."

Everyone runs at the door at the same time, true Dauntless style. The Erudite nurse squeals and gets pushed over, but none of us care enough to go back and help her. We all pile in the elevator, smiling at each other.

"Told you all," says Zeke happily. "Tris is a Dauntless warrior."

**So Tris is okay! What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you want to happen next? PLEASE leave a review, or tweet me divergentfanfic !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, sooo you guys have all been awesome with leaving reviews lately! PLEASE keep it up! It makes me really happy knowing that you guys like my story, so if you do, please review! And if you don't, leave a suggestion to make it better!**

**Thanks guys! xx**

Tris

I wake up, my memory foggy, and look around. I slowly remember where I am, and what is happening. My leg is screaming with pain. I lift the covers to look at it, and see that there's a huge scar and stitches running up my thigh, almost to my hip. Instantly, I remember.

I survived the surgery.

I can't help the ecstatic smile that comes across my face. I made it. I'm alive.

A nurse is sitting on a computer across from me, her back turned. She realizes I'm awake and comes over to me.

"Hello, Tris. How are you feeling?"

"My leg really hurts."

She nods. "Yes, the stitches will dissolve in a week, and there will be less pain then."

"Where's Tobias?" I ask eagerly.

"Hold on, I've got get Dr. Davis before your friends can visit you." The nurse walks out, and comes back in a matter of seconds with Dr. Davis.

"Hi there, favorite patient!" she exclaims, pulling up a chair next to my bed. "How was that?" she asks with a smile.

I smile. "Not fun."

Dr. Davis laughs. "You'll feel a lot better once the stitches dissolve. The same goes for your shoulder, which has a few stitches. Is your arm okay?"

My arm is still in its cast, but I hardly remembered it was broken until she mentioned it.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine."

"Great. The surgery went perfectly, and you'll be healthy in no time. Congratulations."

I nod and smile at her, although I don't know why this situation of luck deserved a congratulations.

"Do you want to see your friends?"

"Yes."

Dr. Davis gets up and leaves the room, as does the nurse.

Five minutes later, Christina throws the door open and runs towards me, followed by Tobias, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Marlene, and Lynn.

"Tris!" she yells. She's just about to hug me when she realizes something and freezes. She steps back.

"We're not supposed to touch you." She says with a smile.

Tobias appears by my head and grabs my hand.

"You made it." He is exhausted, but he looks at me like he doesn't care about anything else in the world.

"Yeah." I smile at him. "I made it."

"I told everyone you would be fine. You're a warrior, I said!" Zeke says proudly.

I laugh. "A warrior?"

"Yeah!" Marlene smiles. "You're a fighter. We were still worried sick about you, though."

Everyone nods. I look at everyone, and notice that Christina looks like a raccoon that just went swimming.

"Chris, you okay?" I ask with a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She wipes her face, and everyone laughs.

"I have makeup remover wipes," offers Marlene, handing her one.

"Thanks," replies Christina, who then vigorously starts scrubbing her face.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Tris!" says Lynn, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without you." Will adds.

I'm starting to feel emotional. Oh God. I wipe my eyes and squeeze Tobias's hand.

"What would I have done without my partner in crime?" wonders Uriah, flailing his arms.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, everyone saying things to make me feel better. If I know one thing for sure, it's that I have the best friends in the entire world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys!**

**I'd like to thank everyone, because lately, I've been getting many very positive reviews and messages from my readers! I really appreciate positive (and constructive, too) feedback, and it makes me want to keep writing**

**At the end of the chapter, I'll ask you guys a question about what you think will happen next! xx**

_One month later_

Tris

It's been a month or so since I was attacked and kidnapped by Eric and Peter. A month since they put me in the hospital, and a month since they were both killed. All my injuries are completely healed. I feel safer now, and happier. I treasure my life more than ever, and I realize that I was so lucky that Tobias saved me in time.

Today, the initiates start their fights. Up until now, they have been training and practicing technique, but today, they will start fighting each other. I'm still lying in bed; Tobias got up a few minutes ago to get us breakfast. It's seven forty - five AM, and we need to be there at eight. I sit up and pull my shirt, which is actually one of Tobias's sweatshirts, down over my thighs. Tobias walks in with a platter, which holds two cartons of orange juice, an apple for Tobias, a peach for me, and some toast.

"Yum, I'm so hungry." I reach for the peach, but Tobias pulls the platter out of my reach.

"Who says the peach is for you?" he teases, smiling. He knows I hate apples, and love peaches, so I roll my eyes.

"We've been over this!" I jump up onto my knees and reach for the platter again, and he lifts it over my head, laughing.

"Tobias! I'm hungry!"

"Okay, okay!" He chuckles and sets the platter on the edge of our bed, and sits next to it. He reaches out and touches my bare knee, taking a bite out of the apple with his other hand.

"You just love to tease me, don't you?" I say humorously.

"I guess you could say that."

We eat, chatting, and then Tobias stands up.

"We're late, let's go, Stiff!" He scoops me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Why do you always have to do this?" I ask, laughing.

"It's faster!" He protests, heading towards the front door.

"Tobias." I say.

He keeps walking.

"Tobias!" I say, giggling.

"What?"

"I'm not dressed, and I don't have pants on!"

"Oh. I'll get you clothes!" He laughs, throwing me on the couch.

I sit up and tie my hair into a straight ponytail. My hair has gotten really long; my ponytail now reaches my waist.

Tobias jogs back in and throws my slim – fitting black tee shirt and black leggings at me.

"Hurry up, we have to go!"

I get dressed quickly, and we run out the door together. Jogging down the hallway, I slam right into Christina, who was heading out her door with Will right behind her.

We both collapse into laughter.

"You guys are late too?" Will asks, smiling.

"Yeah," Tobias replies. "Tris took forever eating breakfast, and then when we were about to leave, she didn't even remember to put pants on."

"You didn't give me time to put pants on!" I protest, turning to Christina. "He always picks me up and carries me out the door before I'm ready!"

Christina and Will laugh.

"C'mon, guys, we have to get going! The initiates can't be left alone in a fighting arena!"

"Okay," says Tobias.

"Race ya. Everyone!" Will grins at me.

"Challenge accepted!" I exclaim, sprinting down the hall.

We all run down the hall. I feel like winning, so I sprint, hurrying down the single flight of steps. Tobias and Will are close on my heels.

I sprint faster and turn right. By this time, I'm a good few yards in front of everyone. I turn left, and bump into someone.

I look in front of me, and see a chest. I slowly lift my head.

"Hello, Tris."

**Who do you think Tris bumped into? Leave your opinion in a review below!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys!**

**Thanks so much again for your reviews, they honestly make me so happy!**

**Now, enjoy this very long chapter, but make sure to leave a review, because I spent a frikin' long time writing it! **

Tris

"Hello, Tris."

I recognize that voice. I look up.

"Caleb!"

Caleb stands in front of me. Last time I saw him was at the end of our initiations. I'm pretty sure he did pretty well in his. He is wearing round glasses, a blue button – up shirt and jeans.

"Beatrice, how are you?" He folds me into his arms.

"I'm good." I reply.

I hear footsteps behind me, and Tobias appears, catching his breath.

"I step out of my brother's embrace to look at Tobias.

"You remember my brother Caleb, right?"

He nods. "Hey, Caleb."

"Hi, Four."

Christina and Will run up to us, out of breath, Christina holding her boobs. Why she does that every time she runs, I will never understand.

"Holy Dauntless Lords above, Tris, you are faster than the speed of light," huffs Christina, wiping her forehead.

Caleb looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I was always scolded for running ahead back in Abnegation. It was considered an activity for my own enjoyment. I smile.

"Oh, hey, Caleb, what's up?" Christina looks Caleb in the eye – they are almost the same height, maybe five eight and five nine. Will and Tobias are probably six foot, and then there's me, almost a foot shorter than everyone.

"I've missed you." I look up at him. "How are Mom and Dad? Have you visited them?"

"Yes, I actually just came from visiting Abnegation. They're well."

"Good." I nod.

"Guys, we're late." Will interjects.

"Sorry, Caleb, we sort of have to train initiates." I say.

"You can watch, if you want," adds Tobias.

"Alright then," replies Caleb, pushing his glasses up. He follows us into the training area.

Both transfers and Dauntless – borns stand in clusters around the room talking, but once they realize we walked in, they go silent. Some Dauntless, about Tobias's age, sit on the bleachers, watching.

"Tris and Four, you want to explain how this is going to work?" Will asks us.

"Okay." We walk to the front of the huge room, and I look around at everyone.

"Okay, so today we start our fights!"

The Dauntless – borns burst into cheers, high – fiving each other and slapping each other's backs. We wait for them to quiet.

"All the initiates, transfers and Dauntless – borns, are training in the same room, but transfers won't be put fighting against Dauntless Borns. Christina, Will, Tris and I are watching your fights, and we want to see the techniques we have taught you this past month! This is where you start to get ranked, so do your best!" says Tobias.

"Is the rule of getting kicked out of Dauntless if you rank badly still existent?" asks one of the transfers; I think he was Erudite. Nervous murmurs spread throughout the room.

"No," I say. I look at Tobias, and he smiles. "That was the previous Dauntless Leaders' rule. We believe that bravery is not based on how strong you are, or how well you can fight. It's how well you face your fears, and try to get past them. We know that if you all train your best, you will all be great additions to Dauntless. That's not to say you won't get beat up if you suck at fighting."

Everyone laughs, and the Dauntless whoop.

"However, this does decide which jobs you get. This is the difference between a trainer, a guard, or no job at all." Tobias adds.

Everyone nods.

"Okay, so Dauntless – borns over there with Christina and Will!" I yell, waving my arms over to the right side of the training area. "Transfers, over here with us!"

Tobias and I lead the transfers over to the left side of the huge room. We have eight transfers this year. We had nine, but Peter's now gone.

"The first people to fight are Matthew and Alicia."

Matthew, a tall, thin Candor transfer walks into the fighting octagon. Alicia is also a Candor transfer; fair - skinned, plump, and just a few inches taller than I am.

Tobias counts them down. "3, 2, 1, go."

They start fighting, and Tobias watches them intently. Caleb walks up to me.

"You've changed a lot."

"So have you."

He smiles down at me. "You're stronger. More powerful. You're a leader."

I smile back.

"So, Divergent, huh?" he asks.

Being Divergent has turned into a thing of the norm, just like someone's race or gender.

I nod.

"What were your aptitudes?"

"What were yours?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Just Erudite," he replies quickly, and waits expectantly for my answer.

"This really fascinates you, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. What were your two aptitudes?"

"Actually, I had three."

"Three?" he repeats, astounded. "That's amazing! Impossible! What were they?"

"Abnegation, Dauntless, and…" I sigh. "Erudite."

"Erudite?" he repeats.

"Yes, Erudite."

The fight ends, with Matthew winning, and I call the next people. They are Erica, an Erudite transfer with fiery red hair, and Maya, a very tall, pretty, Spanish – looking girl who looks like she has no muscle whatsoever. She transferred from Amity. I can't for the life of me figure out how this girl is going to make it through initiation.

"You're part Erudite. This is so weird. I guess it makes sense though, seeing as you were raised in Abnegation, Dad was Erudite and Mom was Dauntless." Caleb says, still amazed.

I nod and try to change the subject. "How long are you staying here for?"

"I was thinking just one night?"

"You can sleep in me and Four's apartment, on the couch, if you want."

"You two share an apartment?" He looks at me.

"Yeah. So?" I look at him.

"Nothing." He looks at Tobias.

"What?" I demand.

"I just didn't know you guys were _that_ serious."

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask.

"Well, just seems like the type of guy who will move from one girl to the next."

"What?"

"I mean, look at those Dauntless girls." He motions over to three girls sitting on the bleachers, watching Tobias. "Look at the way they stare at him."

A twinge of jealousy creeps up on me, but I snap out of it.

"So? That doesn't mean _he_ likes anyone but me."

"Okay." Caleb says, crossing his arms.

We go quiet. I watch the fights, but keep getting distracted by those three girls. The first one, sitting in the front, has curly blonde hair that is braided down her back. She's really tall, like Christina, and curvy, with a small waist. She's sort of pretty; I can't really tell with all the makeup she's wearing. She's wearing a red flowy top that shows a strip of skin above her tight black jean shorts. I can see that maybe some boys would find her attractive. The other two are brunette, and more ordinary – looking, but dress the same way. Caleb was right; the blonde is definitely staring at Tobias.

My eyes shoot to Tobias, but he is oblivious, focusing on the fight. I'm being ridiculous. Tobias would never like someone like her. He loves me. I try to focus on the fights.

**What do you guys think about this new girl who potentially likes Tobias? What should her name be? What should happen next? Leave a review please! **

**More reviews and ideas you guys give me, the faster I'll post another chapter! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys!**

**I'd like to thank kaliepantz1999 for her name suggestion! **

**Please answer the question at the end of the chapter in a review!**

Tobias

The first day of fights is over, and all the initiates eventually leave the training area. It's just me, Tris, Chris, Will, and Caleb left in the arena. Oh, and some Dauntless girls who are sitting on the bleachers.

I walk over to where the others are standing in a circle, talking, and graze my hand over Tris's arm as I join them. They are talking about Uriah and Zeke's party tomorrow night.

"I'm wearing this sparkly red dress, and six – inch black stilettos," Christina says to Tris.

"You'll be taller than me!" protests Will.

"Tris is wearing heels, too!" says Christina.

I laugh. "She still won't be taller than me," I say.

Tris elbows me in the rib, and I keel over, laughing.

"How did you like watching a typical Dauntless training session, Caleb?" I ask, already anticipating his answer with a grin.

"It was horrid!" he answers, like he was oblivious that we already knew how the Erudite felt about physical fighting. They always say, there's no logical point in hurting another unless you have a goal to reach.

We all laugh.

"I can't believe you came first in initiation by doing that, Tris!" he gapes at Tris.

"Actually, I wasn't that great at fighting," interjects Tris.

"Yes you were," I look down at her. "She was amazing at everything in her training."

She blushes and tightens her grip on my arm.

"It's true!" says Will. "She fought against me, and won."

"So?" asks Tris.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty hard to beat." Will grins at her.

"Oh yeah?" Tris challenges, grinning back. "I could beat you with one arm behind my back."

"I don't know about that," says Will. "You're pretty small to begin with, Stiff."

Tris shoves him, and everyone laughs.

"Aaanyway," says Caleb, obviously uncomfortable with our Dauntless humor.

"Can anyone bring me somewhere to have dinner? I'm hungry."

"Sure," says Tris, and everyone else nods. They all start walking towards the doors, and Tris looks over her shoulder at me.

"You coming, Four?" I cringe every time she calls me by my nickname. She only calls me Tobias when we're alone.

"I'm going to stay to clean the blood off the octagons." I tell her.

"Want help?"

"No, it's okay. I'll meet you guys there. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay." She turns and runs to catch up with the others, but mouths 'I love you' over her shoulder at me before going out the door. I smile like a little boy on his birthday.

I get a bucket of water and scrubbing tools from the corner of the room and walk into the first octagon, where the Dauntless – borns fought. This one has about twice as much blood as the initiates' does. I'm about to start scrubbing when I hear footsteps, and look behind me. The girl who was sitting on the bleachers is standing before me, but her two friends are gone.

"Hi, Four."

"Uh, hi…"

"I'm Kayla." She smiles at me, a little too sickly – sweet for my liking.

I smile awkwardly back, looking at all her features. She has ordinary grey eyes (which makes me miss Tris's striking blue eyes), a small nose, and big lips. She is wearing hardly any clothing, and I feel weird looking at it. It's not my liking. Her hair is pulled into a tight, thin braid that reaches her shoulders, and she's wearing so much makeup that I can't tell what her natural skin tone is.

"So," she says. "Are you going to the party tomorrow night?"

I look at her questioningly.

"Zeke invited me," she says. Of course he did.

"Oh, well yeah, I'm going."

"Cool." She twirls her hair around her finger. "Are you going with anyone?"

I instantly realize. _Oh. _She's flirting with me. I instantly get disgusted.

"Uh, yes. My girlfriend."

"Who?" she asks, almost angrily.

"Tris."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow anyway." She winks at me, spins around on her heel and leaves.

I throw up a little in my mouth.

**So, what should happen next with Tris, Tobias, and Kayla? Leave a review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys**

**Please answer the question at the end of the chapter in a review!**

Tris

"That's so terrifying!" Caleb exclaims.

We are at the pub, which is a restaurant that serves food Dauntless style (all – you –can – eat – buffet), and Caleb and Christina are discussing the fear landscapes we had to go through in initiation.

"What fears are in yours, Christina?" he asks.

"Spiders, sharks, swimming in oceans, public speaking, public singing, being abused, serial killers, getting random objects thrown at me, running from something, and…" Christina pauses, and Will and I burst into laughter.

"What?" Caleb asks.

"Shut up, guys!" Christina yells.

"C'mon, Chris, tell Caleb your last fear," teases Will, nudging her.

Christina looks down at her lap. "Moths," she mumbles.

"What?"

"Moths, okay? Moths. I'm scared of moths!" Christina covers her face, and Will and I look at each other and laugh again. Even Caleb cracks a smile.

"How many fears do you have, Will?" asks Caleb.

"Nine, and I'm not going through them," he says quickly. We all laugh.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to see Tobias, looking at the food. He takes his seat next to me and squeezes my knee before digging in.

"Hey, speaking of fear landscapes, look who it is!" says Will, taking a bite out of a chicken wing.

"What do you mean?" asks Caleb.

"Four's sort of a legend," Christina explains nonchalantly, reaching over Will for the corn.

"A legend?"

"He only has four fears," Will says.

"Tris only has six!" Tobias interjects. He hates having the attention on himself.

"Wow," says Caleb admiringly. "I wonder how many fears I would have."

We all slowly put our food down and look at each other, grinning.

"What?" asks Caleb, looking from face to face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I reply quickly. "We just know where we want to take you after dinner."

"Where?" he asks curiously, not cluing in.

"It's a surprise," I reply, smiling at Tobias.

After we are all done eating, we bring Caleb to the fear landscape room. He still has no idea what he's in for. Christina and Will lean against the wall whispering and smiling, and Tobias and I handle Caleb. I distract him, so that Tobias can get the syringe ready.

"So, Caleb, how are you?" I ask, holding my giggles back.

"Beatrice, what the hell is going on?"

Tobias walks up to him and he sees the syringe. I see Caleb instantly piece two and two together, and grin.

"Oh my God, no. No, no, no, no, no-" Caleb starts, but Tobias has already injected him.  
I lead him to the seat in the middle of the room, laughing. "Okay, so the serum will go fully into effect in one minute. Remember, these are your biggest fears, but it's not real. You'll be completely fine."

As soon as Caleb dozes off, we all jump up and run over to the screen that shows us his landscape.

His first obstacle is a clown chasing him, and even though I feel bad about doing this to him, I still know it's not real and he'll be completely fine. Me and Christina are falling on each other, in tears from laughing so hard, Will is laughing at us rather than at Caleb, and Tobias is watching the screen intently, trying to hide his grin.

His second fear seems to be the fear of failure. Typical Erudite. Then comes fear of snakes, headaches, balloon - popping, dentists, falling, death, drowning, dancing in public, thunder and lightning, the death of his family, and the fear of growing old. He finally wakes up, breathing heavily, and looks over to see me leaning on Tobias, laughing my head off.

"I hate you all," he states, trying to glare at us, but hides a small smile.

After we're done laughing at Caleb, Christina insists we all go to the mall. We arrive, and she shoos the boys away.

"I need to help Tris find a dress to wear!" she tells them. "Go find a stupid video game store or something."

They shrug, and Tobias winks at me before following the other guys.

"Okay," says Christina, looking around at all the stores. Her hair is shoulder – length and straight, and she's wearing it out today. We both wear black leather jackets and black leggings.

"Ooh, let's go in here!" Christina motions to a store, and I aimlessly follow her into it. Shopping isn't really my thing, but I don't mind getting something nice to wear every now and then.

She immediately starts going through the racks, and I just stand there, watching her.

"So, I'm wearing this gorgeous red sparkly dress," she says, glancing at me. "It has, like, a ruffly part at the front top, and it is really slim fitting and short. We're going to find you something really hot to wear too."

I stare at her, and she looks at me.

"What? You need to show off your petite little bo_day, _Tris!"

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"No, but seriously," says Christina. "You're tiny, but you've got the _curves._"

I laugh and wander off the back of the store to look for myself. I find a dress that I really like: it's black and trim fitting, but simple. I go to show Christina.

"Yes!" she yells, making the cashier glare at us. "But you'll need a new bra, right?"

I nod. I really only have sports bras.

Christina motions an employee over.

"Can we get a tan strapless bra, her size?" She points at me, and they both look at my chest. I feel awkward.

"I would guess 32 B?" Christina guesses.

The employee nods. "I'll get you a 32 B and a 30 B, just in case."

I look at Christina sarcastically as the girl leaves.

"What?" says Christina. "It's okay, I know that I'm a C cup and you're a B cup, but that doesn't really matter!"

I hit her arm and go to the change rooms, laughing.

I try on the dress, and it fits. It fits tight, and reaches halfway down my thighs. Christina comes in and gasps.

"Holy shitizzle, Tris, you're friggin' hot!" she yells.

"Shh!" I say, laughing.

"With your black heels!" she exclaims. "Damn, you look hotter than me!" She smiles at me in the mirror, and I shake my head.

I change back into my regular clothes, buy the dress and bra, and we go to find the boys. They're in a gaming store, watching Caleb try to beat a video game over in the corner. Tobias looks over and sees us, and drags the guys over to us.

"Ready to go?" he asks, taking my hand.

I smile up at him and nod.

"Did you find a dress?"

"Yup," I respond.

"Am I coming to this party tomorrow?" Caleb asks.

"Sure, if you want," I reply.

"Keep in mind this is a Dauntless party," says Will. "It gets pretty crazy."

"After facing all my worst nightmares, I think I can handle it," says Caleb. We all laugh.

**Did you like this chapter? Leave your opinion! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers!**

**If you're enjoying my story, please leave a review!**

**I love hearing your opinions!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Tris

After me and Christina finish shopping, we all head back to Dauntless headquarters. It's late, so we all talk for a few minutes, but then retreat to our apartments. Tobias unlocks the door to our apartment, and I throw my bags on the ground, falling onto the couch. I grab the remote and turn the TV on, switching it to some trashy reality show and prop my head onto a pillow.

"Well, you seem tired," Tobias remarks, sitting next to me. He props his head up on his elbow.

I nod, not taking my eyes off the TV.

Eventually, I realize he's still staring at me.

"What?" I ask, smiling at him.

"I was just noticing how beautiful you are. I think I take it for granted sometimes, since you're perfect in so many other ways as well."

I smile bigger. "In what ways?"

"Well," he says, pulling me sideways onto his lap. "You're the fastest girl in Dauntless."

"Fastest _person_," I correct him, grinning. "Well, except a few of the older guys."

He laughs. "You're fast as lightening, _deadly _smart-"

I smile at that.

"-and you're selfless. Selfless and brave." He tilts his head, looking into my eyes. I pull him closer by his neck and kiss him, softly at first, but we soon become desperate. I straddle him, and he leans into me, deepening the kiss. He pulls my shirt off, so I'm just in my leggings and sports bra. He eyes my body and pulls me even closer, kissing my neck.

He picks me up, and I giggle as he walks into the bedroom and drops me on the bed. He takes his shirt off and hovers over me, grinning. I fiddle with his belt while he kisses me again, this one more intense. He stands up and takes his pants off, and I arch my back and stretch my arms as he takes mine off.

It's in moments like this that I know that he is mine. He chooses me, and I choose him. We are in love, and it's all I could ever need.

We eventually fall asleep facing each other, his arm draped around me.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of a razor coming from the bathroom. I get up and smooth my hair down. I put shorts on, but don't bother to put a shirt on yet. I walk into the bathroom in black shorts and my black sports bra and lean against the wall, looking at Tobias in the mirror. He isn't fully dressed, either; he's wearing pants and his belt, but no shirt.

He looks at me in the mirror and smiles.

"Good morning, gorgeous."

I smile back. "Morning." I reach across him for my hairbrush and brush out my hair. It's Saturday, so no training today.

"How was your sleep?" I ask.

"Amazing," he replies, smiling over his shoulder at me. "Zeke's party is tonight."

"Oh, yeah," I say, leaning my head against the doorway. "I told Uriah we'd meet him and the others at his place this morning at ten, so we could help them set up."

"This party's going to be sick, huh?" he says, tilting his chin up to shave underneath is jaw.

"Yeah," I say. "Uriah was telling me that Zeke ordered a bouncy castle."

He laughs. "They do have a pretty big space in their front room for that. I'm going to own that bouncy castle."

"Are you challenging me to a flip war? Because I'm totally down for that." I say, touching his back and grinning.

"It's on," he challenges, grinning back.

I go back into the bedroom and put on a turquoise flowy tank top to go with my black jean shorts. It's simple in the front, but has a criss – cross pattern on the back. I put on my T necklace and flip my hair in front of my shoulders. My hair is behaving today; it's already pretty straight. I go to the kitchen and get toast ready for Tobias and me. We eat breakfast and head over to Uriah and Zeke's place, holding hands. Blasting music comes from inside their apartment. Tobias knocks on the door.

Uriah opens it and smiles at me, then Tobias. "Hey, guys, come on in!"

Tobias releases me and lets me walk in first. Their couch, coffee table, and TV have been cleared from the space, making the space even bigger, and a huge bouncy castle sits inflated on the left side of the room. Their ceilings are also really high, so the bouncy castle fits perfectly.

Tobias goes into the kitchen to talk to Zeke. Uriah comes up to me.

I smile up at him. "This looks awesome."

"I know, right? Flip wars!"

I laugh. "Me and Tobias already called for one!"

"He doesn't know what he's in for. You're like a gymnast!"

I laugh.

"Zeke is in the kitchen getting all the food ready. You should see how many bags of chips and huge bottles of beer we have!"

"You have Dauntless cake, right?" I ask, pretending to be seriously concerned.

"Oh, yes, of course," he replies, grinning down at me cheekily. "Two whole cakes, in fact."

"Good," I reply, laughing.

Uriah grabs my arm. "C'mon, lets try it out."

He hops into the bouncy castle, pulling me with him. We start jumping up and down, the music so loud that we can hardly hear the sound of the air inflating and deflating as we bounce.

"Let's see a flip, Tris!" he yells at me.

"Okay, move!" I yell back. He bounces to the side, and I do a front flip, landing on my feet, followed by a backflip.

Uriah whoops. "Bet you can't do this, Stiff!" He hops into the middle and does a cool twisty thing, but landing on his butt. I laugh.

"How about this?" I call. I do a cartwheel in the air, without touching my hands to the ground.

"Jesus, Tris! Do the Abnegation, like, train you in Karate secretly or something?"

I laugh, and collapse next to him onto my back.

"I am pretty amazing," I joke.

He sits up and looks at me. "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Of course there is!" I think for a second. "I can't carry people!"

Uriah snorts, smiling. "There's only so much a hundred pounds can do!"

"Hey," I protest. "I'm a hundred and three!"

He laughs and stands up. "Try to lift me!"

I stand up and look him over. He's maybe six foot, so almost a good foot taller than me. He's really muscly, so that will add to the weight.

I look up at him. "You're twice as big as me!"

He laughs. "Try it!"

I stand behind him, and try to pick him up. I fail miserably, and he laughs so hard it looks like he's dying.

"It's not that hard you know, Stiff."

I blow hair out of my face and glare at him. "You try picking someone up twice as big as you!"

"It's easy!" He reaches over and scoops me up with one arm, lifting me up and down like I'm a weight. I laugh and kick at him until he drops me. I look behind me and see Tobias, looking at us. I instantly feel weird.

Thankfully, there's a knock on the door. I hop out of the bouncy castle and walk past Tobias, who's looking at me, and open the door.

"Triiiiiis!" squeals Christina, giving me a short hug before running in. Will follows, patting my shoulder and smiling at me.  
"Holy shitizzle, a bouncy castle!" screams Christina.

"I know, right?" says Uriah, climbing out of the castle.

Will laughs. "Bouncy wars tonight!"

Uriah walks over to Christina. "Tris has pretty mean flipping skills, you know," Uriah says. Tobias eyes him. Is he… jealous?

I sweep my hair to one side and walk over to Tobias in three strides, holding onto his arm. He seems to relax a little.

"I am pretty skillful," I say, grinning at Christina.

"I can't even do a somersault," she admits. "Is that bad?"

I hide a smile.

"No," says Will, at the same time as Zeke strolls in, saying "yup."

We all laugh.

**The next chapter is the party, I promise! What do you want to happen? Leave a review! xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys,**

**So the party is going to take place over this chapter, and the next chapter. I'll try to make each at least 1000 words**

**While writing this chapter, I was listening to old Shania Twain songs and then the Hairspray soundtrack. In case you were wondering lol.**

**Please leave a review!**

Tobias

After helping Zeke and Uriah set up for their party, Christina, Will, Tris and I decide to head over to the cafe for lunch.

"Bye, guys, thanks for helping us set up for the parTAY!" Zeke grins at us and claps my back.

"No problem," replies Tris with a smile.

I see Uriah wink at Tris, and instantly feel another spark of jealousy. I don't know if I'm overreacting because of how close they've become lately, or if it's really Uriah flirting with her that I'm sensing. Tris doesn't seem to notice, and she pulls her thick hair into a ponytail.

"We'll see you tonight!" says Will as he opens the door. Tris immediately takes my hand as soon as I extend it, as usual. She always notices even the smallest gestures of mine. We leave, and Zeke shuts the door behind us.

We start walking down the hall with Christina and Will, and at the end of the hallway is Caleb. He looks confused, looking around.

"Oh my god, Caleb we forgot you!" cries Tris, letting go of my hand and starting towards him.

I start laughing, and Tris glares at me, but her glare doesn't last long.

"I was just looking for you guys! Last night, you guys forgot that I was supposed to stay at your place,"

Tris blushes and grins up at me. No wonder why we forgot.

"Marlene offered me her couch, so I slept there."

"I'm so sorry, Caleb!" Tris says. "We totally forgot."

"It's fine," replies Caleb. "Are you guys going to lunch now? Can I come?"

"Sure!" says Christina. We all start walking down the hall; me and Tris in front. Tris starts swinging our hands back and forth.

I smile down at her. "What are you, Amity?"

She glares up at me and stops. "What are you, Candor?"

She knows the dislike I have for the Candor. I nudge her shoulder and glare back. She laughs.

"Hey," I say, raising an eyebrow. "I never said let go of my hand!"

She looks back up and raises her eyebrow back at me. "That's interesting." She walks faster down the hallway ahead of me, her ponytail swinging.

"You asked for it." I laugh, running up to her and swinging her over my shoulder. She kicks her legs, laughing.

Caleb runs up beside us and shakes her head at me. "Do you always carry her like that?"

I laugh and put Tris down, who grabs my hand again.

"Besides, what's wrong with the Candor, guys?" Christina asks, raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Tris and I reply at the same time. Tris hides her face in my arm and stifles a laugh.

"What?" Christina demands, and Will chuckles.

Christina reaches out to push Tris, but I pull Tris around the other side of me.

"Oh, you guys are on!" yells Christina, starting towards Tris.

"Run!" yells Tris, laughing and pulling me with her. We run towards the cafe, Christina behind us. We are much faster than her, so we soon lose sight of her. We eventually stop, right in front of the cafe. I put my hands on my knees, catching my breath, and look up at Tris. She's leaning against the wall, arms crossed, looking at the others running towards us.

I straighten and wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

She smiles up at me and snakes her arm around my neck, kissing me.

"Get a room!" calls Will, as the others all catch up to us. Tris laughs and jumps down from her tiptoes. Caleb is looking at me, narrowing his eyes. I shrug, and we all walk into the cafe.

It's seven o' clock; an hour before Zeke and Uriah's party starts. Tris, Caleb and I are in Tris and I's apartment, getting ready. Tris is in the bathroom, getting dressed, Caleb is in the living room, and I'm in our bedroom, already ready.

Tris walks out of the bathroom, and I look up. She's wearing a black dress that compliments her trim figure, and her hair is loose and flows over her shoulders. I smile and stand up, walking over to her.

"You look beautiful," I tell her. I mean it.

She blushes. "Thank you."

I notice that something's different about her, and finally realize what it is: instead of her head at my shoulder, she's now up to my chin.

"Did you get taller?" I ask, smiling at her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I think I hit a growth spurt overnight," she jokes, kissing me quickly on the mouth. "I have to do my hair. Should I straighten it?"

"Sure," I reply, walking back over to my phone. "We should leave in twenty minutes."

"Kay," she says, brushing her hair out. She does her hair and then puts on black eyeliner and mascara, which make her eyes look striking.

"Okay, I'm ready," she says, walking to the door.

"Let's go, gorgeous!" I say, grinning at her and taking her hand. We get Caleb, who was already ready and watching TV, and leave for Uriah and Zeke's.

Tris knocks on their door. It sounds like there are already tons of people inside, and the music is blasting. Uriah answers the door. He looks at Tris a little too long. I feel jealous again.

"Hey, guys! Party just started," he says, motioning for us to come in. Tris takes my hand and walks in first, looking around.

"A bunch of us are hanging out over here. Follow me." Uriah leads us over to a bunch of couches, where Zeke, Christina, Will, Lynn, and Marlene sit with a bunch of other people our age. That girl I met the other day, Kayla, is sitting there too. Her hair is in a high ponytail, and she's wearing a purple dress and a ton of makeup.

"Damn, Tris, you look good!" yells Lynn over the booming music. She's already drunk; typical Lynn.

Tris laughs and sits in a free chair, next to Kayla. I sit between Tris and Zeke, and Uriah sits across from Tris.

"So, guys, is this party sick or what?" yells Christina, taking a sip of beer.

Tris and I take drinks from the coffee table.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" says Tris, crossing her legs.

"You guys want to play Candor or Dauntless?" asks Kayla.

Everyone agrees, and Zeke starts. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!" she replies, and everyone cheers.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss a girl somewhere here!" Everyone laughs, and Tris smiles, looking at all her options.

"Okay, Chris, c'mere!" She gets up. Christina sets down her drink and stands up, whooping. They kiss, not for long, and everyone screams. I laugh and shake my head.

They sit back down and Tris laughs, looking at me. I put my hand on her leg, smiling.

"I'll go!" says Marlene. "Okay, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he replies.

"Who do you find most attractive here?" she yells.

He hesitates. "Tris, I guess."

Everyone looks at me, and I feel jealous again. I was right; Uriah must've been flirting with her.

Lynn quickly changes the subject. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say.

"Make out with Tris!" she yells, and everyone screams. Christina whoops and throws her hands up.

I laugh and look at Tris, who smiles at me and shrugs. I take a swig of my drink and kiss her. Everyone whoops louder, and Christina and Will start chanting, "FOURTIS! FOURTRIS! FOURTRIS!"

We finish, and I laugh. "What the hell is Fourtris?"

"Four plus Tris equals Fourtris!" Will yells back.

All of the sudden, Tris gasps. I look over at her and see that Kayla's drink is spilled all over Tris's lap.

"I am _so_ sorry!" says Kayla, standing up.

"Tris, do you need help?" I ask.

Tris shakes her head and stands up. "I'm going to go clean up."

"I'll come with you," I say.

"No, it's fine, I'll be right back." She leaves quickly.

Christina glares at Kayla. "Nice job."

"It was an accident!" protests Kayla.

"Yeah, right, Christina says, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I'll go see if she's okay," says Kayla. She gets up and goes after Tris.

**What do you guys think will happen? What do you want to happen? Leave a review! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello readers!**

**What you are about to read is the second part of the party! Thanks for all the kind reviews – keep it up! Although I may not reply to every review, I do read every single one, and a nice review really makes my day!**

**Now, holy crap looks like I've got a 2000 word chapter for you here!**

**Enjoy!**

Tris

I walk out of the main room where everyone is, and into Uriah and Zeke's kitchen. I turn into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I can't believe that Kayla girl just did that. I have no idea what I did to make her want to do that, but I do know one thing for sure – that was no accident. I look at my dress in the mirror. It's barely noticeable, but it feels gross. I glare at my reflection.

There's a knock at the door, and then it opens. No other than the devil herself walks in, and leans against the door once it's shut.

"That wasn't an accident, was it?" I accuse, staring her down.

"You think I did that on purpose?" she says.

"You think I'm an idiot?" I respond, mocking her. "Why did you do that?"

Kayla sighs like she's a thousand times wiser than me. Sure, she may be five foot ten and towering over me right now, but I'm not intimidated. I'm a Dauntless leader, for God's sake.

"Fine, it wasn't an accident." She smirks at me.

I turn back to the mirror. "Why'd you come in here, then?"

"I didn't come to sympathize with you, honey. I came to remind you of something. You can dress all pretty, and do your hair, but you'll always just be a little girl. So stop trying to pretend that you're so popular, because you're not."

That last word barely passes her lips before I slap her square across the face.

She gasps and slaps me back. I step toward her and punch her in the jaw. Clear shot. Looks like she wouldn't have ranked well in her initiation. A bruise immediately forms on her jaw and she stares at me, angry.

The door opens and Tobias walks in. He takes us both in, and then stares at the bruise on Kayla's face.

"Tris? What happened?" He looks at me, disappointed. I hate when he gives me that look.

"She – she…" I don't know what to say. How do I put it? She insulted me?

Kayla interrupts. "I opened the door to see how she was doing, and she just punched me in the jaw. What was that for, Tris?"

My jaw drops, and I glare at her. "Oh, no, you-" I start towards her, but Tobias grabs my waist with only one arm, holding me back easily.

"Kayla, you can go back to the party," Tobias tells her, not taking his eyes off me. She looks at him and leaves.

"What happened?" he asks, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

I lean against the counter. "She – well, she insulted me."

"And that means you can beat her up?" he looks up at me.

"Can you please stop giving me that look?" I say, standing up. He sits up straight, and we are looking straight into each other's eyes.

"What?" he asks, frowning at me.

"You're looking at me like you're disappointed in me."

"I sort of am, Tris!" He stands up and looks down at me. "You can't just go around beating people up because they insult you! You live in Dauntless headquarters, for God's sake!"

"You don't understand, _Four."_ He cringes at the sound of his nickname. I continue. "You don't get it. She deserved it. She's mean spirited!"

"Tris, don't be ridiculous."

"Are you taking her side?" I say, staring into his eyes.

"No… no, Tris, of course not. I'm just saying, it's not okay to hit people just because you don't like them!"

"Fine." I turn and open the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just go hang out with Kayla or something."

"Fine, I will," he replies angrily.

"Have fun." I walk out, letting the door swing shut behind me. I make my way through the party, and just as I'm about to walk out the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Caleb.

"What's wrong, Beatrice?"

"Nothing. I'm just leaving."

"I'll come with you," he replies. He doesn't seem eager; he just seems like he's worried about me.

"Sure." I turn and walk out the door.

As soon as I'm in the hallway, I take off my shoes and start walking down the hallway briskly. Caleb is close on my heels, trying to keep up.

"Uh, Tris, did something happen?" he asks, clearly confused. I turn the corner, and he almost bumps into me.

"No. Nothing happened." I grit my teeth and pull my hair into a ponytail, while still walking quickly.

"Why are you mad?"

I stop walking and turn, making him almost run into me again. "I'm not mad, Caleb!"

He looks shocked, staring down at me. I sigh.

"Sorry." I turn and start walking again. He is silent until we reach the apartment. I unlock the door and go inside, flopping onto the couch.

He shuts the door behind him and stands there for a few seconds, looking at me.

"So, where's Four?"

"He's not here." I reply shortly.

"Well, that's sort of a given." He sits on the edge of the couch and turns towards me. He doesn't ask for an explanation, but his Erudite presence demands one. I sigh and sit up straighter, looking at him.

"There's this girl, Kayla."

He nods.

"She insulted me. Not, like, a 'you're ugly' sort of insult. A full on paragraph of an insult; one she must have planned." I sigh again and roll my eyes.

"It was whatever, but I was mad, so I slapped her. She slapped me back, and I punched her."

"Tris!"

"Caleb, she deserved it! She's a bitch, for lack of a better word! She could have easily blocked it too, if she was good enough." I look down and Caleb rolls his eyes.

"And what does Four have to do with this?"

"He told me I was being immature and I shouldn't have hit her. And maybe he was right!" I throw my hands in the air. "Maybe he was right. Maybe I overreacted. But there's this… this _look _that he gives me whenever I do something he doesn't approve of. Like he's disappointed in me… like I'm his _child _or something!" I shake my head.

Caleb nods like he understands. "Tris, I'm sure you guys will make up. This little spat is negligible compared to what you guys have gone through together."

I know he's right, but when I get angry, I get so fired up and explosive, that it's hard to control it and think rationally. I sigh.

"You're right."

He looks down, a bored expression on his face.

"Caleb, you can go back to the party if you want. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Beatrice?"

"Yes. I'd like some alone time anyway. Thank you."

"Okay." He stands up and opens the door. "Love you."

"Love you too," I reply before the door shuts behind him. I close my eyes and lean my head back. That argument might seem like nothing to other people, but it's everything to me. Me and Tobias _never _fight.

I get up and walk into the bedroom. I change into sweatpants and a black tank top, and take my makeup off. I let my hair out and shake it to make it looser. I go back into the living room and watch TV for the rest of the night.

Tobias

After Tris leaves, I stand up and go back to where the others are sitting. I can't believe how irrational she's being. She thinks it's okay to punch someone in the face just because they annoy her. And then she makes up the excuse that Kayla deserved it. I don't know what Tris has agaist Kayla, but she seems nice enough to me.

I reach the table and everyone greets me. Kayla smiles up at me and pats the seat next to her. I take it.

"Where's Tris?" asks Uriah worriedly.

"She left. She wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, maybe I should go see her!" He starts to get up.

"No, Uriah." Why did he volunteer that quickly to go see her? If she needed anything, _I _would be the one to go see her. He sits back down, looking at me. "Uh, she wanted to be alone," I say.

"Okay," he says.

"Who wants to resume Candor or Dauntless?" asks Marlene.

"I'll go first," offers Lynn. "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he says, and everyone groans. "What?" he asks.

"Why does everyone hate Candor?" asks Christina, and everyone laughs.

"Okay, um…" Lynn scratches her head. "What's the most embarrassing fear in your fear landscape?"

Everyone laughs but soon goes quiet, listening expectantly for Will's answer.

"Go on, tell them!" urges Christina, hiding a smile.

"Fine." Will is bright red. He runs a hand through his hair. "It's Styrofoam."

"Styrafoam?" screeches Marlene, and Lynn bursts out laughing.

"Styrafoam, as in the _material?_"

"Not just that," protests Will over everyone's laughter. "I get covered in it! People throw it at me and laugh!"

Even I laugh at that. After everyone finishes cackling at Will, it's Zeke's turn.

"Who hasn't gone yet?"

Some of the other people sitting with us raise their hands.

"Kayla, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks, biting a nail.

"Dauntless," she says, smirking. I see Christina roll her eyes.

Zeke thinks for a second. "Spin the bottle!"

Everyone goes crazy, and Lynn hands Kayla an empty bottle.

Kayla spins it on the table, and lo and behold, it lands on me. Kayla doesn't give me a chance to react. She jumps onto my lap and starts full on making out with me. I push her off.

"What the hell, Kayla?" demands Christina, staring at her.

"Hey, when I play spin the bottle, I do it right!" She tries to joke, but everyone just looks at her, unimpressed. She doesn't seem phased. She winks at me, and I look away.

The party is close to ending, and I decide to leave early to see Tris. Just as I'm exiting Zeke and Uriah's apartment, I hear someone calling me.

"Hey, Four, wait!"

I turn, and Kayla is hurrying towards me. She slips into the hallway and shuts the door behind us.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey." She smiles up at me with all her teeth. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight."

"Uh… alone?" I ask bluntly.

"Sure, we could be alone," she says, giggling a little bit. I don't know if she's drunk, or crazy, or both, but she seems to be flirting with me.

"You know I'm with Tris, right?" I say, taking a step back from her.

"So?" her expression grows serious. "You can't seriously like her. She's rude and immature. She just punched me flat in the face!"

I am quiet. She's really tall, and in heels, she almost looks me in the eye. It's weird for me not to look down, like I do with Tris.

"We can just hang out, and watch some TV," she offers again, taking a step towards me.

"Um, no thanks. I may not always 'like' Tris when we get in arguments, but I always love her. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I try to sidestep her but she pins me to the wall, kissing me. I am so taken aback that I don't move for a second, but then I push her off of me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaim, wiping my mouth.

She just glares at me.

I turn and leave.

**Please leave a review! I'm sort of unsure where to go now about Kayla, but I do know that I want lots of jealousy. Leave your suggestions in a review! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys!**

**So… not much to say here I guess :D**

**On with the chapter!**

Tris

I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream when the door opens and Tobias walks in.

"Hey," he says, dropping his key on the table.

"Hi," I reply, not looking at him.

He sighs and walks closer to the couch. "Look, Tris, I didn't mean for us to get into an argument tonight."

I inwardly roll my eyes and spoon another scoop of ice cream into my mouth, focusing on the TV.

"Can you at least say something?" he asks earnestly.

I set my ice cream down on the coffee table and cross my arms, finally looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking at me. His eyes are sincere, so he means it. I still know he was wrong about Kayla, but I decide to just drop it. Besides, I can't stay mad at him for much longer.

"I'm sorry too," I concede, and he drops onto the couch next to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Let's just forget about it," I say, and pick up my tub of ice cream again.

We sit, watching TV for the next ten minutes. We don't say much, only speaking to comment on how big a woman on the TV's lips are or to make fun of the host of the show. Tobias hops up.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Okay," I reply. He goes to the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

The next morning, I wake up before Tobias does. I get up and tie my hair in a messy bun, before going into the kitchen. I open the fridge and grab a peach. I take a bit, leaning against the counter, when something out of the corner of my eye catches my attention.

I turn and look. Two photos are on the floor by the door, like someone slipped them under. I pick up the photos and look at them. I gasp and drop my peach.

**Sorry about the really short chapter guys, but it's better than nothing, right? I promise I'll write a really long one tomorrow! xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone!**

**So, I just wanted to say that I'm getting closer to 100 reviews on this story, which is an amazing milestone for me! Keep it up with the reviews! As I have said before, my computer is so slow and it's not easy for me to reply to all my reviews, but I do read every single one! Love hearing your opinions. Now, I'm betting you all are dying to find out what those photos were! * ****Evil laugh ***

**Okay fine, I'll tell you. Here's the next chapter**

Tris

I hold two photos, one in each hand, and stare. I look from photo to photo, trying to make sense of what I am seeing.

The first photo shows a girl and a guy kissing against a wall. The girl has light blonde hair and a tight dress, and the guy has dark hair and a plaid shirt. Kayla and Tobias. The second photo is of Kayla sitting on top of Tobias, kissing him. It doesn't even look like Tobias is trying to get her off.

I open the door and look left and right, but there's no sign of anyone. I close the door.

I hear the toilet flush. Tobias must be up. I quickly shove the photos into my hoodie pocket, not wanting to confront him. Yet.

A minute later, Tobias strolls into the kitchen, his hair messy and wearing a tee shirt and his boxers.

"Morning," he says, yawning and opening the fridge.

"Morning." I can't look at him, so I busy myself cutting my peach into slices.

He turns and looks at me. "Whatcha doin' there?"

I don't pause. "Cutting my peach."

"I can see that," he says, laughing. "But you always eat it whole."

"Well, today I decided to eat it in slices." I don't mean to sound flippant, but my mood is starting to show through.

Tobias reaches up into the cupboard and gets a bowl for cereal. "What's wrong, Tris?"

"Nothing," I reply, a little too quickly. I sigh. "Nothing," I repeat, softer. "I'm just tired."

"Okay," he says, sounding unsure.

I finish cutting my peach and scoop them into a bowl. I go and sit on the couch, facing away from Tobias. Tobias sits at the counter eating his cereal, and I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I usually sit with him at the counter.

"Tris," he starts, but I cut him off.

"Um, I'm going to get dressed and go hang out with Christina," I say.

"Okay," he replies. His eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks confused.

I go into the bedroom and dress in a black tank top and leggings, and then throw a grey and black hoodie overtop. I tie my hair into a tight ponytail and shove my phone and both of the photos into my hoodie pocket.

Tobias is still sitting at the counter. He looks like he's about to say something, but I walk straight out the door, not wanting to talk to him.

I walk quickly down the hallway, my ponytail whipping from shoulder to shoulder. This can't be true. It has to be some sort of joke. Tobias wouldn't cheat on me, especially with someone like Kayla. Or would he? Kayla is taller than me, curvier than me, prettier than me. And she seems to like Tobias. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn right down the hallway and start running, running so fast that I'm not even thinking about where I'm going. After what seems like a long time of nonstop running, I stop at the chasm. I lean over the railing, let my head hang, and start to cry.

Tobias

Tris just left abruptly, apparently going to hang out with Christina. Why would she hang out with Christina if she were so tired she hardly even acknowledged me? I know Tris, and she is not just tired. Something happened, and she's mad at me. But I thought we were over our argument last night? She seemed fine until this morning. She woke up before me, so what could have happened before I woke up?

I get dressed and walk out the door, heading for Christina and Will's place one floor down. I doubt she's really there, and if she isn't, I'll ask them if they know why she's mad at me.

I knock on the door three times and shove my hands in my pockets. Christina opens the door, already dressed and wearing a pink tank top and yoga pants.

"Hey, Four," she says, looking at me confused. "What's up sunshine?"

I walk past her and sit on their couch. "Why is Tris mad at me?"

Christina shuts the door and leans against it. "Mad at you? You mean because of your guys' fight yesterday?"

I look up at her. "You know about that?"

"We could hear you guys in the bathroom from where we were sitting," replies Christina sheepishly.

"Well, no. I thought we were over that. I can't think of anything else I could have done," I say, scratching my neck.

"I have no clue, Four," says Christina. "Haven't seen Tris since she left the party last night.

"Where's Will?" I ask, changing the subject.

"In the shower," she answers, braiding her hair down her back. "Where's Tris?"

"She said she went to hang out with you. She was being distant this morning, that's how I knew she was mad at me. I knew she didn't really come here, though."

"Well, where is she?"

"I don't know, but we should go find her."

"No, Tobias," Christina says. "If she's mad at you, she will want to be left alone." She throws on a jacket and opens the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask, looking over my shoulder.

"I'll find her. You stay here with Will," she says. I want to talk to Tris, but I know she's right. Tris will tell Christina what's wrong. I nod.

"Girl talk time!" Christina winks at me and I roll my eyes. She shuts the door behind her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, so I'm officially 6 reviews away from 100! That is honestly amazing! It's a real milestone for me as an author! I love writing this fanfic for you guys and receiving your feedback. Keep it up, and thanks to everyone who reads this!**

Tris

I stand on the bridge high up over the chasm, my arms slung over the railing. I am alone, apart from a few people here and there walking by. I am trying to clear my head and think rationally, but of course, I can't. I keep trying to tell myself that Tobias wouldn't cheat on me. He loves me. But negative thoughts keep creeping up on me and pushing their way in front of the positive ones. Maybe that was why he defended Kayla the other night. Does he really have feelings for her?

I am shaken out of my daze when Christina comes running up to me, calling my name.

"Tris, I've been looking everywhere for you!" she exclaims, standing next to me. I don't answer; I just turn my head the other way.

She matches my position and leans against the railing. "Four stopped by my apartment this morning."

I don't look at her, but I listen to what she's saying.

"He's worried about you. He thinks you're mad at him."

I crack my neck and then turn to face her.

"What's wrong? Is this about your fight the other night?"

I shake my head quickly, but then shrug my shoulders. I feel tears coming on.

"Tris, what happened?"

I take the photos out of my pocket and hand them to her. She looks at them, confused at first, but then she seems to realize.

"Tris, I'm sure Four wouldn't cheat on you."

"How do you explain that, then?"

"This one was a dare; Kayla got dared to kiss him." She motions to the one where Kayla is hovering over Tobias.

"What about the other one?" The other photo looks like they're in the hall outside Uriah and Zeke's apartment.

"Um…" Christina looks puzzled and concerned. "Tris, I don't know. I wasn't there for that."

I take the photos and put them back in my hoodie pocket, and run a hand over my ponytail.

Christina grabs my arm. "Tris, Four wouldn't cheat on you! The very thought is ridiculous! Four loves you so, _so _much! Why would he cheat on you, especially with someone like _Kayla? _Hello, downgrade much!"

I look at her skeptically.

"Tris. I know it looks bad, but there's probably an explanation for this. Did you even ask Four about it?"

"No, not yet," I say, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well, you should ask him about it. And if he really did cheat on you, I'll probably drop dead of shock."

"Chris, why are you so sure that he didn't? Look at the pictures? How else could this have happened?"

"Well, Kayla obviously likes Four, right? Who's to say she didn't just throw herself on him? When we were playing Candor or Dauntless and Kayla started making out with him, he didn't look like he enjoyed it too much. But Kayla sure did. I bet you she tried to kiss him again in the hallway."

I nod. It does make sense.

"Where'd you get those pictures, anyway? Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?"

I look at the photos again. She's right; it's really weird that these photos are so perfect. And who gave them to me, anyway?

"Someone slipped them under my door this morning," I say, looking up at her. "I didn't wonder about it until now."

She crosses her arms. "Well, I think whoever did it is trying to break you guys up, Tris."

I frown, and all the pieces come together. Is Kayla trying to take Tobias away from me? "You're right. He didn't cheat on me. I'm going to go talk to him."

And with that, I walk with Christina back up to the apartments.

Tobias

The door opens, and Christina walks in. I stand up, but Tris isn't with her.

"You didn't find her?"

"Yes, I did, so calm yourself, lover boy. She's in your apartment, so go talk to her."

Without question, I walk past Christina and hurry up to the next floor to our apartment. I open the door, and Tris is standing at the counter, eating a muffin.

"Hi," I say, walking over to the counter and sitting down across from where she is standing. We are eye to eye.

"Hey," she replies. She seems less tense than this morning.

"So…" I say, not sure how to start. "What was it?"

She looks at me with no signs of anxiousness. Her blue eyes pierce into my soul, and I just want to be closer to her. She sweeps her hair over one shoulder and breaks a piece off of her muffin.

"This morning, before you woke up, someone slid two photos under the door." She looks at me, like she's evaluating if I know what she's about to say. I don't, and I stare at her blankly.

"Who?"

She looks back at her muffin and breaks another piece off.

"I don't know. But, the photos were of you, and… and Kayla. At the party last night." She pulls two photos out of her pocket and sets them on the counter in front of me. I stare at the photos, and then back up at Tris. It looks like I've cheated on her.

Who would have done this? Who's trying to frame me?

"Tris, I promise you, Kayla threw herself on me for a dare, and I pushed her off, and then in the hallway, she tried to kiss me again. I wouldn't cheat on you! I know this looks really bad…"

I look up at Tris, expecting to see her expression worried and angry, but she's just looking at me.  
"I believe you."

I breathe out. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Who gave you these photos? Who even took these photos?"

"I don't know," admits Tris, scratching her wrist. "Someone who's trying to get me mad at you. Someone who's trying to break us up?"

I think for a minute. "Kayla?"

"That's what I was thinking. Let's go talk to her."

"Wait," I say, and grab her wrist over the counter. "Tris, I love you. I should have told you that Kayla kissed me, even though I did push her off of me."

She smiles at me and takes my other hand. "I'm sorry I thought you cheated on me."

I lean closer to her. "I would never cheat on you in a million years."

She smiles, and I kiss her, us both leaning over the countertop.

She then laces her fingers with mine, and we go to find Kayla.

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think it really was Kayla who slid the photos under the door? Leave a review! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hellooo readers!**

**Are you still alive? Because surprise! I am!**

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like **_**weeks!**_ **I'm not even sure if you guys are still there, waiting for another chapter! Hopefully you are, because I'm back! **

**I couldn't get on to the fanfiction website because I logged out for the first time and couldn't remember my password, and had trouble resetting it. But I'm back now, and I'm ready to update frequently!**

**Enjoy this next chapter! **

**PS. I haven't updated in so long that you may have forgotten the storyline… haha. Check out my previous chapter for a refresher **

**PLEASE READ THE VERY END FOR A QUESTION FROM ME! IMPORTANT!**

Tris

Tobias and I walk, hand in hand, down the hallway.

"Do you even know where she lives?" asks Tobias, looking down at me.

"No, but Christina told me she does. Let's go see her."

We reach Christina and Will's apartment, and the door is already open. We walk in, and Christina looks over her shoulder at us from the couch. Will is sitting at the counter, eating a steak. That's Will, always hungry.

Christina glances down at our intertwined hands, and then looks back up at us, beaming.

"You guys made up!"

I smile, and I feel Tobias move closer to me.

"We want to know where Kayla lives," explains Tobias.

"To confront her? Ooh, this is going to be good. I'm coming with you guys," says Christina, not giving us much of a choice. She gets up.

"Bye babe!" she calls to Will before leaving through the door. With her back turned, Tobias and I share a grin. Neither of us liked terms of endearment; we just called each other our names. We both thought it was silly.

We follow Christina down the hall, and get into an elevator. Christina presses a button and leans against the wall, braiding her dark hair down her back.

"So Kayla lives on the eighth floor, I'm pretty sure room number 834. If I'm wrong for some reason, we can just bang on all the doors until we find that little bitch."

I laugh, and Tobias rolls his eyes, grinning.

"What exactly are you guys going to say to her?" asks Christina.

I look up at Tobias. I hadn't really thought of what I was going to say yet.

Tobias looks back at me and shrugs. "Let's just straight up and ask her why she did it."

I nod. "Not much to it," I say.

The elevator doors open, and Christina marches down the hall, stopping in front of a room with the numbers '834' engraved on the door.

"It's up to you guys, now. I'll be down the hall, casually drinking from the water fountain." She laughs and scurries down the hall.

I hesitate, but then knock on the door confidently.

It opens, and there stands Kayla, a head taller than m. Her hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, and she' wearing a tight black top that poofs out at the bottom and tight jean shorts.

She doesn't look that surprised to see us at first, but when her eyes find Tobias's hand around my waist, her smile fades.

"Can we come in?" I ask, giving her a fake smile.

She just looks at me, and Tobias walks past her, pulling me with him. We stand in the middle of her living room, and she slowly shuts the door behind her and turns to face us.

We are quiet for a few moments, before Tobias speaks.

"Care to explain why you threw yourself on me several times yesterday, and then made Tris think that I cheated on her?"

She doesn't meet either of our eyes; she just stares at her feet.

I start towards her, but Tobias holds me back with one arm around my waist.

"Answer the question," I huff angrily, shooting Tobias a glare.

She finally looks up. "Fine. I gave you those photos to make you think Four cheated on you. I was jealous of you. You're pretty, you're the bravest and fastest girl in Dauntless, and _everyone_ likes you. And you had him." She gestures towards Tobias, and he shifts. "I wanted to break you up."

I glare at her, staring her down, and she finally meets my eyes.

"Is that why you spilled your drink on me, too?" I demand.

She nods, her expression dull and non – sympathetic.

"Okay, all I heard in there was you stating the obvious," comments Tobias, his tone louder and more confident than I'm used to. "You haven't apologized."

She glares at him, and then me. "This is Dauntless, you pansycakes. You expect me to apologize? I can't even believe I just admitted that. Tris, you're a brat who gets everything she wants. No wonder your father abused you."

"What?" I screech as Tobias says it at the same time.

I lunge at her before Tobias can grab me, and pin her to the ground, punching her. She yelps and struggles until she pushes me off and yanks my hair. I gasp and slap her, and then Tobias lifts me off the ground and carries me out of her apartment.

Tobias

I put Tris down next to a gaping Christina and hold onto her forearm. She fixes her hair and yanks her arm out of my grasp.

"Tris." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. She's not worth it."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Sorry. She makes me so angry."

"You go girl!" yells Christina, slapping Tris's shoulder. "You show her who's boss!"  
I roll my eyes. Although Tris was a total Dauntless taking down a girl almost twice as big as her and I was impressed, I have never want her looking for a fight. That's how she could get hurt.

"C'mon," says Christina, heading back to the elevator. "Let's go see Zeke and Uriah."

Christina knocks on their apartment door, and Uriah answers.

"Hey, guys!" he just looks at Tris, and I look down at her, wondering why he's looking at her. She looks normal, just like she always does, her pretty blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, her eyes and smile bright. She's wearing her usual; a tank top and leggings.

"Come on in," says Uriah, opening the door wider. Their bouncy castle is still up, and Zeke is lying in it, looking at his phone. He glances over at us and waves briefly.

"He's been on his phone texting Marlene all day," Uriah tells us, chuckling. "She's visiting her old neighbor in Candor."

Tris laughs, looking at Zeke, completely unaware of the way Uriah is looking at her. I start to feel weirdly jealous.

"You guys want to bounce?" asks Uriah, grinning at Tris. I frown.

"Uh, yeah!" says Christina. "Yo, Zeke, if you're just going to text, get off!"

Zeke reluctantly hops off and flops onto the couch instead, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

Christina hops on first, and then Uriah, who reaches his hand out to help Tris on. She takes it and he pulls her on easily. I get on after her and lean against the netting as the three of them jump.

"Let's do flips!" exclaims Uriah.

"Oh, I can't even do a somersault," says Christina, backing out of the way.

Tris laughs at her and Chris jokingly glares back at her.

"Go, Tris!" yells Uriah.

Tris flips forward and lands on her feet.

"You can do better than that," says Uriah, laughing.

Tris does a double backflip, again landing on her feet.

"Damn!" says Uriah, and they all laugh.

I am ninety – nine percent sure that I couldn't have been imagining it. Uriah has a thing for Tris.

**What did you guys think of that chapter? What do you want to happen? Leave a review!  
**

**QUESTION- I am writing a remake of 'The Selection' by Kiera Cass. Same characters, same idea, but I change a few concepts and I am rewriting it the way I would want the book to go.**

**DO YOU WANT ME TO POST IT? REVIEW OR DM ME!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys!  
Sooo, I got a lot of positive feedback after I asked you if I should post my rewrite of the Selection series.**

**I decided to post it in chapters! The first two chapters are posted. Please check it out, and tell me what you think! Should I continue it?**

**And don't worry, I won't stop writing Dauntless Leaders. Or should I? Leave a review ;) **

**OH and also, who saw the Pretty Little Liars finale yesterday? OHMYGOD!**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Tris

"I'm so glad we took care of Kayla," says Tobias. We are sitting alone in Uriah's bouncy castle, our legs stretched in front of us and our hands touching. Christina is at the door letting Will in, and Uriah went to get chips from the kitchen.

"Me too," I reply.

"And I'm even sort of glad that you attacked her," he jokes.

"Hey, the bitch deserved it!"

He laughs, stands up, and starts jumping. I scooch over to the side, by the netting, and watch him.

"Do a flip!" I call, smiling at him.

He does a backflip and then falls over on purpose. I laugh at him, but then scream as he grabs me and starts tickling my sides.

"Tobias!" I squeal, squirming to get out of his grasp, but he's too strong.

My sides hurt from laughing so much, and he keeps tickling me, climbing on top of me to pin me down. Tickling is my weak point, and it totally sucks because Tobias isn't ticklish at all. He seems to get enjoyment out of seeing my pain.

I start screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Christina!" I yelp. "Will! Help!"

"I'll save you, Tris!" yells Christina, and she dives into the bouncy castle, leaving Will shaking his head and laughing at us. Christina jumps on Tobias's back and he laughs, rolling off of me from the sudden force. I take the opportunity and scramble out of the bouncy castle. I slip out, and would have landed on the floor if Uriah didn't catch me.

I look up at him. Well this is awkward.

He puts me down. "I just saves your life," he jokes, grinning down at me. I laugh and turn back to the bouncy castle where Christina is still trying to take down Tobias.

"Okay, okay," says Tobias, laughing, and he hops out of the bouncy castle. "I'm done!"

Christina hops out after him. "And Christina is the champion!" She yells, laughing. "No one can take down the Apocalipsticks, huh, Tris?"

"The what?" asks Uriah, confused.

"The apocalipsticks! Tris and me are girls, therefore when it comes to fights to the death against you guys, we will always team up. I decided our name is the apocalipsticks, okay Tris?"

"O- okay," I manage to get out. I fall to the ground laughing against Will, who is laughing too. Tobias is grinning.

"The apocalipsticks?" says Uriah, crying from laughter.

"What? It's clever!" protests Christina.

Four hours later, Christina and I are at me and Tobias's apartment, getting ready for dinner. Christina is putting blush on, and I'm deciding how I should do my hair.

"Up or down?" I ask, trying out both options.

"Hm." Christina pauses to look at me in the mirror. "Down," she decides.

"Okay," I reply, grabbing my straightener. I straighten my hair, and brush it out one more time. I've been growing it out for a long time, and now it goes down to my waist. I flip it over my shoulder and reach for my makeup bag.

"What makeup?" I ask.

Christina finishes her makeup and looks at me again. "I like it when you wear your black eyeliner. It makes the blue in your eyes look striking."

I smile. "Thanks." I apply eyeliner and then mascara, and then a little bit of chapstick. I don't wear blush or concealer, or even foundation, because I'm lucky in that my skin is actually pretty clear. I like to keep my makeup somewhat light, so I usually just stick with my eyes.

I wait for Christina to finish straightening her hair. Her dark hair reaches just below her shoulders.

"Okay, now let's pick out an outfit for you!" She heads into the bedroom and starts rooting through my drawers. She is already dressed in a tight black tank top, red jeans, and red heels.

She starts rooting through Tobias's dresser and holds up a pair of his boxers. "Would ya look at these," she says, laughing. "Damn! Calvin Klein!"  
"Christina!" I yell, grabbing the boxers from her and shoving them back in his drawer. "You're so nosy!" I can't help but laugh.

She laughs and goes back to my closet. "Wear this," she says, pulling out a simple black tank top. It's fitted around the waist, and the bottom flows prettily.

I nod. "What bottoms?"

She opens the drawer I keep my pants in and pulls out a pair of purple jeans. "These!"

I change into the outfit Chris picked for me, and step out of the bathroom, making an obnoxious pose at her. She laughs.

"Tris, you look gorgeous! I picked out some shoes for you. I tried to try them on, but apparently you're a size six."

I giggle and take the black heels from her. I put them on, and we stand in front of my mirror together.

We're so different; Christina five foot seven, dark skin and hair, me like five foot, blonde hair. We're so different, yet we are best friends.

"Hey, we're pretty much matching!" she comments. Our outfits do sort of match; her red jeans mix – and – match with my purple ones, our heels are the same type, and we're both wearing black tops.

"And we didn't even plan it!" I add.

"We must be best friends or something," she jokes, smiling at my reflection.

"Something like that," I reply, smiling back.

**What did you think of that chapter? Leave a review!**

**Chapters 1 &amp; 2 of my Selection rewrite are up. Please check them out and tell me what you think! xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sup readers! **

**Please leave a review on what you think should happen next!**

Tobias

Will and I just finished a private training lesson with an initiate, and we walk into the apartment to see Tris and Christina sitting on the couch, legs crossed, laughing at the TV. I smile and close the door behind me, looking at Tris. She is so beautiful, especially when she looks this happy.

When she turns and sees me at the door, Tris hops over the back of the couch and stands in front of me, looking up at me. Will sits next to Christina and slings his arm around her shoulder.

"How did it go?" she asks, tilting her head.

"Good," I reply.

"Go change into something nicer, we're going out for dinner in ten minutes."  
I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, kissing me.

"Get a room!" yells Christina, and we laugh. I go into the bedroom and change.

Tris

There's a knock on the door, and I get up from the couch to answer it. Uriah stands there, smiling at me.

"Hey, Tris." He looks over my head at Christina and Will sitting on the couch. "I was just wondering if you guys had dinner plans. Zeke sort of ditched me to hang out with Marlene, and Lynn is with her sister."

"Um, yeah, we were going to go eat out. You're welcome to come if you want," I offer.

"Thanks!" He beams at me, and I let him inside.

"Hey, Uriah!" calls Will, waving him over to the couch.

"Tris." I look over to the kitchen where Tobias is standing, and with a flick of his head he motions me over. I go over to him and look up at him.

He drops his voice to a whisper. "Why is Uriah coming?"

I look at him, confused. "Why not?"

"I just thought it would be nice to have dinner with just the four of us," he says, shifting feet.

"What was I supposed to say?" I ask.

"I don't know."

Christina stands up. "Alright, kids, let's get this show on the road!" she announces.

I shrug at Tobias and take his hand, following the others out the door.

At the restaurant, we sit like this: Christina and Will next to each other, then Uriah at the end, then me and Tobias across from them. The waitress walks up to us and smiles. She has bright red hair and huge boobs.

"May I take your orders?" she asks, her voice shrill and sickly – sweet. I give Christina a look, and she grins back at me.

"I'll have the chicken wings," says Will, flipping his menu closed and handing it to the waitress.

"And for you?" she asks, looking at Tobias and smiling. She is really close to him, and he glances at me. I almost laugh at how uncomfortable he looks.

"Uh, I'll have chicken wings too."

"Okay," she says, grazing his hand as she takes his menu. I almost burst out laughing. The rest of us order, and the waitress stacks all of our menus.

"Your food will come shortly," she says, winking at Tobias before leaving. As soon as she's out of earshot, Christina and I burst out laughing, and Tobias puts his head in his hands.

"Tris, looks like you've got some competition there," jokes Will.

I laugh and look at Tobias, who is red and looking sideways at me. I put my hand on his knee under the table and grin at him.

Tobias

All throughout the meal, Uriah has been staring at Tris. Too much, if you ask me. I wasn't wrong; he definitely likes her. It's not even the fact that he's staring at her that bothers me; it's the _way _he's staring at her. Like she's not even a person. My mood is dropping as I think about it more. We finish our meals and walk out of the restaurant and into the parking lot.

Uriah slings his arm around Tris, a little too tightly to be friendly, and Christina and Will walk ahead.

"Uriah," I say, and he stops to walk with me. Tris walks ahead.

Uriah is literally staring at Tris. Something in me snaps.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" I demand.

"What?"

"Tris. You've been staring at her all night."

He shrugs. "Chill dude. It's not like I've been flirting with her or anything."

I stop walking and cross my arms. He turns and looks at me.

Tris

I turn and see Tobias and Uriah standing in the middle of the road in the parking lot. They seem to be having a heated conversation. I stop walking and turn to look at them.

Tobias

"Doesn't mean you need to be checking her out every second of the day," I say hotly.

"Calm down, Four. I can't help it if she's hot."

I'm angry now. "You're disrespectful. If you think you can take her from me-"

"Chill out, Four!" he says. "She's hot, and she's too good for you anyway-"

I punch him in the jaw, and he stumbles back, surprised. He tries to punch me back, but I dodge him. We get in a fistfight, and soon we're on the ground, both of our faces bloody.

Tris

"Tobias!" I yell. "Tobias, stop!"

I walk out into the road.

Tobias

I hear Tris yelling my name, and look up. She looks disappointed, walking towards me. I hate when she gives me that look.

And then it happens. It all happens so quickly that I barely have time to scream her name.

The truck is speeding down the road in the parking lot, right towards Tris. I shove Uriah off of me and gasp her name, running towards her. The truck runs right into Tris. It's too late.


	29. Chapter 29

Tobias

Tris lies, covered in blood, in the middle of the road. The truck swerved to the side and screeched to a halt, but it still hit her really hard.

I crouch next to her and take her in. Her bloody head, her closed eyes, her arm at an impossible angle.

"Oh, my God." Will runs up to Tris and crouches on the other side of her. Christina is screaming and clutching her head frantically, staring at Tris. Uriah just stands behind me, speechless.

"Uriah, call 911," says Will. I lift her head gently and look at her, my eyes wet with tears and my heart racing. This can't be happening. Not again. She has to be okay.

I rock back on my heels and cover my head with my hands, crying and trying to block out Christina's wails. I feel Will's firm hand on my back.

"She'll be okay, Four. The ambulance is on it's way."

I hear a door slam and look up. The truck driver, a short Candor man, is standing in front of us, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking."

None of us answer, and we all look back to Tris.

All the color is drained from Tris's face. I grab her hand and squeeze it over and over again.

Maybe five minutes later, or maybe an hour later, the ambulance finally arrives. The Erudite push past us and lift Tris into a stretcher. I run to stay by her side, but they put her into the back of the ambulance and climb in with her.

One of the guys gives me a sympathetic look and pats my shoulder before climbing in.

The ambulance drives away, and I'm left staring after it.

Will is comforting a bawling Christina with one arm and has his other hand on my shoulder. He looks at me, his usually cheerful eyes fraught with worry.

"Let's go. I'll drive."

I nod and follow them into the car. Uriah gets in his car and drives himself.

I don't want anything else. I just want Tris to be okay.


	30. Chapter 30

Tobias

I sit next to Christina in the hospital waiting room. Will is sitting across from us and Uriah, oddly enough, isn't here. We've been waiting for two hours, receiving no updates on how Tris is doing.

I can't help but think the reason Tris is hurt in the first place is because of me.

If I hadn't picked a fight with Uriah in the first place, she wouldn't have gone out into the road in the first place. And now, Uriah doesn't even have the courtesy to come wait for her. I sigh out loud.

Christina is sitting awkwardly straight up with a magazine opened in front of her. She has been looking at the same page for an hour. Will is on his phone, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. I'm doing nothing, just fidgeting in my seat and staring straight ahead.

Suddenly, Dr. Davis walks in, and all three of us stand up. To my relief, she smiles at us.

"Tris is completely fine," she says, and I breathe out the air I didn't know I was holding. Christina hugs Will, and he smiles.

"She split her head open pretty badly, but it was nothing stitches couldn't fix. Her arm is broken, so she'll have to wear a cast, but other than that, she's okay.

"Can we see her?" I ask eagerly.

"Yes," she answers. "Follow me."

She turns and walks down the hallway, and we all follow, close at her heels. We go up the elevator to the third floor and follow her to Tris's room. She lets us go in, and then leaves.

Tris lies in her bed, awake. Her face is pale, and her hair is spread out around her head. She smiles at me when she sees me and extends her arm. I hurry over to her and hug her, careful not to hurt her.

"Tris!" exclaims Christina, hugging her with me.

"Hi, guys," she says weakly.

"How are you feeling?" asks Christina sympathetically.

"I'm fine."

"You've really taken a beating this year, haven't you?" jokes Will, patting her shoulder.

"I guess," she replies, grinning. "Uriah didn't come?"

I shake my head.

"He's a dick," comments Christina.

"Yeah," says Tris, looking at me.

**What should happen next? Leave a review! xx **

**&amp; also don't forget to check out my Selection rewrite!**


	31. Chapter 31

Tris

I lie, resting, in the hospital bed that is all – too – familiar to me. Familiar because, of course, somehow I always manage to get myself here. It's one in the morning, and Christina and Will went home, knowing I was completely fine. Tobias is asleep in the chair next to my bed, gripping my hand. I can't sleep, because for some reason I can't stop thinking about how mad I am about Uriah. I know that it was my fault that I ran into the middle of the road, but if he hadn't picked that fight with Tobias, I never would have had a reason to. And he didn't even have the respect to come visit me. Why didn't he visit me? I thought we were friends. I guess not.

Tobias sits up, and I realize he is awake. He smiles at me.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk?"

I nod, and he sits up straighter, shifting to look at me. I subconsciously take his other hand and hold both of his hands in mine, looking into his eyes.

"Why can't you sleep?" he asks.

"I can't stop thinking about Uriah," I admit. "I thought we were friends. Why wouldn't he come to visit me?"

"He's an asshole," Tobias replies quickly, gripping my hand tighter. I look at him.

"Well yeah, but it was sort of partly his fault that I got hit. He didn't even know if I was going to live or not. And he didn't1 even visit me?"

Tobias looks at me. "Did you know he was interested in you?"

"What?" I am taken aback.

"I think he sort of liked you. That's what our fight was about in the first place. He kept staring at you." Tobias looks angered even talking about it.

I look down, feeling some mix of embarrassment, anger, and love for Tobias. That's why he picked that fight with Uriah.

"I noticed it before, but that night he kept flirting with you. I guess you didn't notice."

I shake my head.

"Then he was just staring and making rude comments, and – I just…" He shakes his head.

I rub his hand and look into his eyes.

"I understand now."

He looks at me, and I can't read his expression. Then he kisses me, soft at first, but then more certainly. I sit up and drape my arm around his neck. He carefully wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

The next morning, I can go home. Tobias holds my hand that's not currently in a cast, and we walk out of the hospital doors, swinging our arms back and forth like childish Amity.

We arrive at the Dauntless headquarters, and as soon as we get into the pit, a dozen Dauntless crowd around me, some grabbing my arms and pulling me away from Tobias.

"Tris, thank God you're okay! We were so worried!" The person grabbing my right arm is Lynn, looking at me like I almost died. Wait. I guess I did.

"I fainted when I heard you were hurt again!" Marlene is grabbing my other arm, and might I add, sending shooting pain up my arm.

I manage out a laugh and wiggle out of their grasp, looking around at everyone. Lynn, Marlene, and some other Dauntless are close around me, and Christina and Will are talking to Tobias behind them. I don't see Uriah.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around.

"Hey, Tris. Can I talk to you in my apartment?" It's Zeke.

"Uh…"

But he's already pulling me away, and he lets go once we're in the elevator and going up.

"Jeez, Zeke!" I exclaim, rubbing my arm where he was gripping it.

"Sorry," is all he says. We go to his room and he lets me in. Thankfully, I don't see Uriah. We sit down on the couch and I look at him, curious as to what he wants to talk to me about. I don't think I've seen Zeke this serious in a long time.

"Look, Tris. Uriah feels really bad."

I almost scoff.

"Why didn't he come visit me?"

"He was embarrassed."

This time, I do scoff.

"Zeke, I was hit by a freaking truck."

"I know, Tris." He sounds exasperated. "Just, please don't be hard on him."

I'm appalled. The door opens, and who walks in, but Uriah. Of course. He looks at me. I can't look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Tris."

I scoff again.

"Tris, listen, take it easy on him!" says Zeke.

"Okay, Zeke, I feel so bad for him," I say, standing up and crossing my arms. "I'll take it easy on him, because, it must be _so hard _to visit someone after they've been hit by a truck." I walk past the couch.

"And yes, I'm feeling _fine, _thanks, both of you." I walk past Uriah, and he grabs my wrist.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

"Let go of me."

He doesn't let go, and looks at me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. My stare stays cold.

"Uriah, let go."

The door opens, and it's Tobias, looking at me.

"Uriah, let go," he says, his voice cold as ice. Uriah immediately lets go.

Tobias looks at me, and he doesn't need to say anything. He opens the door wider and I walk out, Tobias shutting the door behind us.

We walk in silence to our room, and once I get inside, I sit down on the couch. Tobias sits next to me and puts my feet on his lap, taking my hands.

After a while, I speak.

"Do you think I'll ever forgive him?" I ask.

"I don't know," Tobias answers.

**What should happen next? Leave a review! xx**

**PS. Happy Easter! :P**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys!**

**Just before you read this chapter, I want to include a quick A/N.**

**So basically a year has gone by in the story, ok? I'm not skipping a year since the last chapter, but a year has gone by **_**since the first chapter.**_** I don't really know if that makes sense that a year could have gone by, but just go with it, ok? :D **

**So now we'll meet some new initiates. Sorry if the timing sort of confused you.**

**I absolutely love this chapter (not to toot my own horn or anything lol). It's one of those things that when you read it, it makes you grin without realizing it. You know what I mean? Probably not. Whatever haha, enjoy this looong chapter!**

Tobias

Tris eventually gets off my lap and goes into the kitchen to get lunch, and I get up to follow her. We sit at the counter and eat.

"So, training starts again tomorrow," I say.

"I can't believe another year has already gone by," Tris marvels, waving her fork in the air. She seems like she's in a better mood now that we know what the whole deal is with Uriah.

"Also, a certain someone's birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

Tris smiles and shakes her head at her food.

"Who's could it be, I wonder?" I joke, waving my fork towards her.

"It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is!" I exclaim, finishing my food and putting my dishes in the dishwasher. "You'll be eighteen! And we'll only be a year apart until I turn twenty in December!"

Tris laughs and ducks under me to put her dishes in the dishwasher. "You do realize that just because I'm one number lower than you doesn't mean I'm one year younger than you suddenly." She stands up and looks up at me, smiling.

"Yes it does." I say, leaning sideways against the counter.

"Nope. I'll always be one year and nine months younger than you."

"It's still special," I say, laughing.

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me, smiling.

"Okay, it's special for that very reason." She laughs again and goes to sit back down on the couch. I follow her.

"It's also special because it's your special day!" I add, flopping down next to her. "You're getting so old."

"Excuse me, _I'm _getting old?" She almost shrieks, sitting up and climbing on top of me.

I laugh and wrestle her back. "Yeah, soon I'll have to send you to a Dauntless nursing home."

She laughs as I pin her down and hover over her. "That place is a suicide palace!" she exclaims, laughing so hard that she's almost crying.

By a 'suicide palace' (a very interesting way of putting it if you ask me), Tris means that at the Dauntless nursing home, tons of the elders end up committing suicide. In Dauntless, it's common that when people get to a certain age they kill themselves. Never in a gruesome way of hating themselves, but in a way such that they are celebrating their lives, and jumping into the chasm heroically or something like that. They often do it in groups, and announce it so that their families have time to say their goodbyes. Normally I don't like the idea of suicide, or see it as an act of bravery, but these people doing it are so old that they feel like they could either do that or die naturally the next day. So, it doesn't really bother me.

I laugh at Tris's term and start tickling her, right above her hips where she is most ticklish. She screams and manages to wriggle out of my grasp.

Then, there's a knock on the door.

Tris gets up and answers it.

Tris

Uriah stands in front of me, his hands clasped in a very un – Dauntless like way. I almost shut the door in his face, but instead I just look up at him. I hear Tobias stand up.

"Hi, Tris. Can you hear me out?"

I feel myself nodding, and he walks into our apartment and sits on a stool at the counter.

"Look, Tris. I want to start by saying I'm sorry that you got hurt. It was my fault. I started the fight with Four." His eyes skirt Tobias's and Tobias just stares at him.

"I feel really bad, and I'm sorry," he says simply. It sounds genuine to me, and I'm good at picking out liars. I nod, slowly, knowing he's going to address not visiting me.

"On my way from the restaurant to the hospital, I got in a car crash."

I can't help it; I gasp. I was not expecting that.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I demand, standing up straighter.

"I tried. You were too angry to listen. But I understand why you were."

"Well, are you okay? Are you hurt?" I look him up and down, and he looks fine.

"I'm fine. My car just got smashed, and my phone got busted, but I'm totally fine. I called the police, and they said they needed to tow my car, but they also said I needed to stay with it to answer questions."

All of this was starting to make sense.

"I would've called you guys to tell you, but as I said, my phone got totally mauled." He grins, and I start to recognize him again as the old Uriah, my friend.

"Uriah, I…" I start, but Tobias interrupts me.

"We're so sorry that we didn't listen."

I nod, and hug him. He hugs me back.

He stands back, and looks at Tobias quickly before looking at me and starting to talk again. "I guess I sort of liked you before, and that's what me and Four were fighting about."

I feel sort of embarrassed, but I'm glad that he's being honest.

"After I got back last night, Lynn came to talk some sense into me. We're… sort of a thing now."

I'm both surprised and delighted by this news. "That's great, Uriah!"

Tobias looks relieved.

We spend the rest of the day watching movies together and laughing. I'm so glad that everything worked out, and Uriah is my friend again. I like it best like this.

The next morning, I wake up before Tobias does. As usual, his arm is wrapped around my waist, like he's protecting me, and he's still fast asleep. I look at the clock. It's eight fifteen.

I roll over and face Tobias, not wanting to wake him. I smile at the peaceful expression on his face, never existent other than when he's sleeping. I like seeing him like this; not so stressed.

He opens his eyes like he could feel me looking at him, and smiles at me before closing his eyes again.

I get up and go to the dresser, pulling out my training clothes.

"Ugh," Tobias grunts, and I laugh.

"C'mon, get up," I urge, bouncing on edge of the bed. "First initiate jumps at nine, and we have to get ready and eat."

He sits up and runs his hand through his hair, which always happens to look cute, even when he's just woken up. I look at him in the mirror as I pull my hair into a ponytail. He looks back at me and pouts, like he thinks I can do something to let him sleep more. I roll my eyes.

"C'mon, Tobias, get up," I say, laughing at his tired expression.

He stands up and stands next to me in the mirror. We got a huge floor to ceiling mirror; because that was the only way we would both be able to see our faces in it. He looks down at me in the mirror and then back at himself, rubbing his eyes.

"Why do you always look so good in the morning?"

I scoff and shake my head. "I don't."

"Yes you do," he insists, looking a bit more awake as he finishes rubbing his eyes. "Your eyes are already alert and your hair is already perfect."

I smile. "Maybe I'm just a morning person." I finish tying my hair and grab my black tank top and leggings. I change into them and Tobias changes into his black tee shirt and sweatpants. We both eat fruit for breakfast, and then go to put on our sneakers.

I take my sneakers, which were placed next to Tobias's. He all of the sudden starts chuckling.

I look over my shoulder at him. "What?"

He pats my shoulder and starts tying his sneakers. "I just noticed how huge my feet are."

I look down at our feet and roll my eyes.

"Your feet are normal sized for your height," I say, tying my shoes.

"Look at them next to yours," he says, putting his foot next to mine. My feet are really small, but I never really thought much of it.

"So?" I ask, grinning at him.

"Nothing. Yours are the right size for your height too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I exclaim, and he starts laughing as he stands up. "Are you calling me short?" I shriek, jumping onto his back has he hunches over, laughing. He stands up and opens the door.

"Being short isn't a bad thing!" he protests, letting me cling to his back like a monkey.

I hop down and take his hand. "Mmhm," I say, glaring at him.

Christina, Will, Tobias, and I (the Dauntless leaders) all stand at the net, waiting for the first jumper. Some other Dauntless guards are here, too, and Uriah and Zeke are also being instructors this year. Uriah is training the transfers with Tobias and I, and Zeke is training the Dauntless – borns with Will and Chris. Max, the head of Dauntless, is here too. Even his presence makes us all stiff. He's just as strict and mean as Eric was in my initiation year, just not as cruel. He'd be just as mean as Eric was to an initiate, but he wouldn't kill anyone. Well, I don't think he would.

The first jumper hits the net. It's a Dauntless – born, surprise - surprise. He's on the bigger side, and Will steps forward to help him off the net.

"First jumper, Ryker!" calls Will, and all the Dauntless whoop for him.

After the rest of the initiates have jumped, Tobias, Zeke and I group the transfers together and count them. This year, we have two Erudite girls, an Erudite boy, four Candor boys, two Candor girls, and surprisingly, an Amity girl.

I smile at them. "Okay, transfers, my name is Tris," I say, my voice loud. "This is Tobias and Zeke. We'll be your main instructors."

We explain the initiation process to them and then show them to their rooms. "Lunch is at noon!" calls Tobias. "At one PM sharp, you need to be in the gym for your first day of physical training."

"If you're late, Tris will shoot you!" adds Zeke helpfully.

"He's kidding," I say quickly, and some of the initiates chuckle.

We leave and head for the gym to meet the others before it's time for lunch.

"Okay, pansycakes!" says Christina as the three of us walk in to the Dauntless leaders and trainers' personal gym. Will is setting up four targets, and Uriah is swinging knives from hand to hand.

"Ready for some target practice?" asks Christina, grinning at us.

We spend a couple hours talking and throwing knives at the targets. Soon, it's time for lunch.

We head into the cafeteria and sit at our table. I sit on one side of the table in between Tobias and Zeke, and Uriah sits on the other side of Tobias. Lynn, Marlene, Will, and Christina sit across from us. Towards the end of the meal, the subject of initiation comes up.

"You guys excited to kill your initiates?" asks Lynn, grabbing a piece of bread.

"So excited you will never believe it," says Uriah, sounding like a child. "These transfers don't know what they're in for."

I roll my eyes and reach over Tobias with my fork. I take a huge scoop of the Dauntless chocolate cake that Uriah is devouring and eat it, smiling over at him.

Uriah stares at me, and Tobias leans back, recognizing the old banter Uriah and I always used to have. He probably doesn't want to get involved.

I laugh at Uriah's serious expression.

"I can't believe you just did that," Uriah says in a surprisingly scary voice, glaring across Tobias at me. Tobias grins at me, clearly enjoying our argument.

"It looked yummy," I say, reaching over again and quickly scooping some more of his cake into my mouth before he can stop me.

"Tris!" he yells, smiling this time.

"What?" I joke.

"Do you want me to fight you?" asks Uriah, looking back at his cake.

"Bite me!" I reply, laughing.

Uriah slowly starts to grin and stands up. I gasp and grab Tobias's arm.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" I squeal.

Now, everyone at our table and around us is laughing and watching us. I stop hiding behind Tobias as I realize that Uriah isn't kidding. I hop up and sprint away, and Uriah sprints after me, leaving our table in fits of laughter. I look over my shoulder before exiting the cafeteria, and Zeke is basically rolling on the ground laughing, and Tobias is shaking his head and getting up to follow us. Pretty much the whole cafeteria is laughing at us. They're used to seeing their leaders goofing around. Uriah is close on my heels and I shriek as he brushes my arm. I sprint out the door and toward the gym. I know I'm faster than Uriah, but the adrenaline of being chased is sort of scary in a good way.

I get into the gym and close the doors before Uriah catches up. I sprint over to the mats and collapse onto them. A few seconds later, Uriah comes in.

"Why are you so _slow?" _I call to him, not so much to brag (everyone always talks about how fast I am for some reason), but to let him know where I am. He runs over to me and kicks me, not very hard, but just enough to roll me off the mat. I laugh and lazily throw my leg up into the air, hitting his butt. He squeals like a girl and falls onto the mat next to me, which makes me laugh even harder.

The doors open and Tobias and Zeke walk in. They come over to us, both laughing at us on the ground. Christina, and Will are behind them. Tobias grabs me under my arms and lifts me to my feet, and Zeke yanks Uriah to his feet, almost pulling his arm off. Uriah swats at him, still playing the little girl thing, and I laugh.

"Zeke, control your brother," says Tobias, elbowing him. Zeke elbows him right back.

"Four, control your girlfriend!" He shoots back, and we all laugh.

**WOW that was a long chapter. 2500 words, guys! I hope you guys liked it! Stay tuned, because I'm really in a writing mood and another chapter is coming up in less than an hour! xx**


	33. Chapter 33

Tobias

Uriah, Tris and I separate from Christina, Will and Zeke to set up for our first session of physical training. The initiates eventually all make their way in, and for some reason already separate themselves. The Dauntless – borns all lean against the far wall and the transfers stand awkwardly a few yards away from them, some chatting quietly. We finish setting up, and Tris bangs a stick on a metal pole to get the initiates' attention. I smile to myself.

"Okay, initiates!" calls Will loudly. "This is your first day of physical training!" The Dauntless – borns whoop.

Uriah takes a step forward. "So that the Dauntless borns don't whoop the transfers' asses like I did to Tris in our initiation," Uriah grins at Tris, and the Dauntless – borns laugh. Tris throws her whacking stick at Uriah, and he continues. "You'll be trained separately!"

"Uriah, who came first in your initiation?" I call to him, cupping my ear sarcastically and waiting for an answer.

"That doesn't matter!" he replies quickly, easily letting the initiates know that Tris came first.

I laugh and motion the transfers to stand over with Tris, Uriah and I. The others take the Dauntless – borns to the other side of the gym.

Tris

We start by teaching the transfers the basic punching technique, and they start practicing on punching bags. The three of us walk around, giving the initiates tips.

The first transfer I see is a short, solid Erudite boy, whose name is Katon. I walk up to him to give him a tip, and he's only a few inches taller than me. He's punching pretty well, and I instruct him to step more into his punch. He nods and continues to punch.

While I watch Katon, Uriah is next to me helping an Erudite girl, who says her name is Arthia. She's tall and fit, and her hair is really greasy.

"Can I call you Artie?" asks Uriah good – humoredly.

"Uh, sure," says Arthia, panting.

I laugh to myself and look to the other initiates. Left of Artie are the four boys who came from Candor. They are all tall and similarly built, like they've already been working out. I think their names are Joe, Noah, Tyler, and Sawyer. They all look like naturals, so I walk past them to the two Candor girls.

The first girl, named Marie, I think, is punching the bag like it's a puppy. I walk up to her. She's short, but taller than I am, and sort of bulky, and she has fiery red hair.

She looks at me when I come up to her and looks scared, so I laugh, making her confused.

"Sorry," I say. "Here. I have a tip for you, okay?"

She nods eagerly, and I roll up the sleeves of my sweater and get ready to punch the bag. "Do what I do."

She mimics my pose and matches her feet to mine.

"Always keep a strong stance, okay? It's the base of your punch."

She nods.

"And when you punch, go for it." I punch the bag. "Don't be afraid of it."

She punches the bag, trying to do it like I did it.

"Better," I say, smiling at her. She beams at me.

"Thanks." She continues to punch, her technique a lot better than before. I roll down my sleeves and move to the next Candor girl. She is also short and stalky, and her name is Penelope. She is trying to kill the punching bag.

I fix her technique and look at the next initiate; an Erudite girl. She has short, black hair, and is almost as petite as me. She looks fine; she just lacks muscle, so someone must have already helped her.

I walk over to Tobias, who looks like he's having trouble helping the last initiate, who is the Amity girl. Her name is Maya. She's tall, like five foot nine, and she has pretty brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She has kind eyes, and unfortunately it doesn't look like she can throw a punch to save her life. I can't help but wonder why on earth she transferred to Dauntless. I watch her, and after a few seconds, Tobias pulls me aside.

"An Amity transfer to Dauntless hasn't happened in a decade," he whispers to me. "She's not going to make it."

"Don't say that," I whisper back. "We can train her."

I walk back over to Maya and smile at her. She smiles nervously down at me.

"Okay, Maya, so the biggest mistake you're making here is you're punching with just your hands," I say, motioning to show her. Tobias watches me from the back.

She nods.

"I want you to throw your whole body into it. Your body should move with the punch," I explain.

Max walks in and starts watching the transfers. Great, he's starting to judge them already. I like Maya, so I hope she doesn't get targeted on her first day.

Maya starts to get a bit better at punching by the time we move onto knife throwing.

All the transfers hit somewhere on the board in the first ten minutes, except for Maya. I feel like I'm having Déjà vu, because this is reminding me so much of Al. Especially since Max is now eying Maya.

Tobias and I stand in the back, watching as Max watches Maya throw a knife. It lands on the ground in front of the target. She throws another, and the same thing happens.

Max walks up to her, and she looks at him.

"Oh, don't mind me," says Max. "I'm just observing you fail."

Maya turns back toward the target and shifts feet.

"Well, don't wait! Throw another one!" shouts Max, pretty much yelling over her shoulder.

She takes another knife and throws it, this one sailing over the top of the target.

"That was pathetic!" exclaims Max. Maya still says nothing and picks up another knife. She throws it, and it hits the ground.

"Oh my God," says Max, sounding sarcastically exasperated.

"Stop!" shouts Maya, making both me and Tobias stand up straighter and listen.

"I'm trying my best! Stop yelling at me! Jeez!" She stares at him.

My jaw drops. An Amity with a temper!

Max stares right back at her. "Everyone stop!" he yells, not taking his cold eyes off of Maya. She starts to look frightened again.

Max turns to me. "This one reminds me of you, Prior!" he calls, grinning cruelly at me. "The only difference is that you had potential!" He guffaws and turns back to Maya. "Stand in front of the target," he says, almost whispering. Maya gulps and slowly goes to stand in front of the target.

All the other initiates, Uriah, and even Tobias are watching, silently. Even though we all know what the punishment is for back talking in initiation. I had it happen myself in my initiation. I huff and step forward, despite Tobias touching my arm.

"Max, come on. This is getting old. She didn't do anything," I say as confidently as possible. The transfers are all staring at me.

"Tris." Tobias says quietly, but I ignore him.

"She transferred from Amity today. Give her a break."

Max grins at me like he's happy I spoke up.

"I was going to make Four throw the knives, given his perfect aim, but since you seem so opposed to the idea, I think I'll have you throw them instead. You have some experience with this yourself, actually, don't you?" He looks at Tobias, then back at me.

"I don't even think your aim is very good, is it?" he asks, grinning wider. "Maybe you'll stab her by accident. Now wouldn't that be fun."

I glare at him, but I know there's no getting out of this.

I turn towards Tobias, and he's looking at me, worried. Does he think I'll miss and hurt her? I huff again and turn towards Maya, who's looking at me like she's glad it's me throwing the knives, but her expression changes to nervous as soon as I pick up four knives. I smile at her, trying to make her confident, but she looks like a puppy that is about to get killed.

"Prior here is going to throw four knives at you. If you flinch, you're out," remarks Max, cracking his knuckles.

Tobias

Tris stands, knife in hand, ready to throw the knife. I have no doubt that her aim is now as good, if not better than my own, so I know she won't hit Maya. I'm just worried because if Maya flinches, she'll be kicked out. I don't want her to be kicked out for a stupid reason like this. And I know Tris will have to throw the knife close, which will make it even harder for Maya not to flinch.

"Anytime now, little girl," says Max, making Tris tense. I feel angry.

Tris hurls the first knife, with perfect technique. It lands about six inches away from Maya's arm. Maya blinked, but didn't move.

Tris gets ready to throw the second knife. I can't watch this. She will flinch, I know it.

Tris throws the second knife, and this one hits between her arm and her torso. Brilliant aim. I'm even impressed with Tris, but I can't think about that right now.

"Closer than that, Stiff," calls Max. The initiates look really confused by the Abnegation nickname he just called Tris.

I just focus on Maya. She's going to flinch soon, I can tell. I call out without thinking.

"Don't flinch, Maya."

Her eyes move to look at me, and she nods slightly.

"She won't hurt you!" I call again, ignoring a glaring Max.

Tris throws the third knife, which hits right next to Maya's head. She didn't flinch.

"Closer than that, Stiff!" yells Max. Tris has to hit her somewhere. I watch Tris as she scans Maya, no doubt looking for the least painful place to nick.

"She won't hurt you!" calls Uriah unexpectedly. "Don't flinch!" Soon, we're all encouraging Maya, telling her not to flinch. Tris throws the last knife, and it skims past her forearm, making a slight scratch.

We all cheer as Maya doesn't flinch. She steps away from the target.

"Whatever!" yells Max. "You're all dismissed!" He looks angry. The initiates leave, and I take Tris's hand. Uriah, Tris and I run out of the gym before Max can stop us.

**Some questions-**

**Why do you think Maya transferred to Dauntless, when she obviously doesn't really have an aptitude for it?**

**What should happen on Tris's birthday?**

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Leave all your suggestions in a review! I'll be on tonight, so I'll reply to as many as I can! Thanks for reading! xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N – See if you can pick out the reality show reference in this chapter! Leave a review!**

Tobias

"Tris, that was so hot!" yells Uriah, running and panting next to me and Tris, who is dragging me forward.

She laughs. "What?"

"That one where you hit her between her arm and her torso? Genius!" He grins down at Tris. We finally stop running as soon as we reach the pit. I scan the crowd and immediately see Christina, standing with Will, who waves us over.

"C'mon," I say, pulling Tris after me and motioning for Uriah to follow.

"Hey, Tris!" says Will, high fiving Tris as we approach him. "We didn't see what happened in training with that Amity girl; we were too busy training our initiates. But we heard about it. Everyone is talking about it!"

Tris looks surprised, and immediately blushes. I grin.

"Everyone is raving over your amazing aim!" exclaims Christina. "The male Dauntless – born initiates all said you're hot, too. Apparently some of them saw it."

I laugh out loud, and Tris elbows me in the ribcage, making me laugh harder.

"Four had aim even more impressive when he did it to me in initiation," accuses Tris, jabbing her thumb at me. I cringe at the sound of her calling me by my nickname, but she's the only one who really calls me that, so it would be weird for her to call me Tobias in front of the others.

"Remember that, _Four?"_ She asks me, looking up at me like she knows what I was just thinking. I just laugh.

Tris kicks a rock between her feet and laughs, turning back to Christina and Will.

"You guys remember that, right? He freaking stabbed my ear!" she protests.

"I did _not_! I just gave it a trim!" I reply, squeezing her shoulder, and she jokingly glares at me.

We spend the rest of the evening hanging out with Uriah, Christina, Will, and Zeke, who caught up to us later after going on a date with some trashy twenty – five year old girl. We go to Uriah and Zeke's apartment and all pile onto the couch to watch 'Dauntless Moms', a show about little Dauntless girls who take boxing classes, and their moms who get into fights.

"I hate Paddie," announces Christina. "Flabby favors her even though Cleo has just as much potential as her."

"Not true!" pipes up Tris, who may or may not be a little bit drunk and is currently sitting on my lap.

"Paddie can't help that she's the best," Tris says, raising her beer above her head and waving it.

"I like Pia!" says Uriah. "No one ever pays her any attention!"

"My favourite is Paddie's little sister, Packenzie," Zeke says. "She seems the most normal." We all laugh at Zeke's serious interest in the show.

After our little reality show discussion, Zeke makes the bad decision to throw a pillow at Tris, causing her to spill her drink all over the couch. She pounces on Zeke and he screams like a girl, hopping up and prancing around the sofa. Tris jumps up to her feet and manages to get on his shoulders. Christina, Will and Uriah are dying from laughter, and I'm just massaging my temples.

"Here's the spider monkey thing again!" shrieks Christina as Tris clings to Zeke's shoulders.

"Tris!" screeches Zeke, laughing and dropping his drink all over the ground. Tris laughs as she loses grip of his shoulders and falls over, leaving Zeke to hold on to her by her feet. She still doesn't reach the ground when Zeke is dangling her by her feet. I can't help it; I laugh.

"How are you gonna get down now, Stiff?" teases Zeke, spinning her around Tris yells at him. I get up and lift Tris off of Zeke.

"We're leaving!" I announce, and go out the door pulling Tris with me, shutting the door behind us.

"Buzzkill," remarks Tris, and she reaches up on her tiptoes and messes up my hair.

"You're drunk," I reply, and she just giggles.

Eventually, we make it back to our apartment. As soon as Tris lies down, she falls fast asleep. I smile and run my hand down her back. Then, I kiss her forehead and fall asleep next to her.

Tris

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of a razor buzzing. I sit up and peek into the bathroom. Tobias is standing in front of the mirror, wearing a towel around his waist and shaving his beard.

"Morning," I call.

"Morning, spider monkey!" he calls back. I roll my eyes and get up. I look at the clock, and it's already 8:30. I quickly get dressed and straighten my hair. We leave and head for the training gym.

Uriah meets us in the hallway, and we walk to the gym together. We take our normal route, and when we get to the chasm, groups of Dauntless are bustling around everywhere around us, yelling. We lose Uriah in the crowd of Dauntless.

"Never let go, Jack!" He calls at us, reaching out to us dramatically before we lose sight of him. I laugh.

"Why are so many people here?" I ask Tobias, holding tight onto his hand. I don't know why I always ask him questions like that; that I know he probably doesn't know the answer to.

"I don't know," he replies distantly. His eyes scan the crowd, eventually focusing on something over my head. He looks extremely alarmed. I look behind me, but I can't see over anyone's heads. I turn back to him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Come on." He pulls me to the side, away from the huge crowd and stops, looking back where he was looking before. Now that I'm further away, I can see what he was looking at.

There, standing on the huge levitated rock next to the chasm, is Eric.

**Ooh, plot twist!**

**What should happen next?  
Please leave a review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**HI GUYS!**

**Do you remember me?**

**I'm back!**

**Aaaand I'm starting a new series, so you better read it**

**It's an alternate ending to Allegiant, and the first (and very long) chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**To be honest, I have no clue where I was going with this whole Eric thing. Can you guys give me some ideas that will explain why Eric (or at least who they think is Eric) is there? I need help! You'll get a shoutout in the next chapter! **

**Anyway, here's a really short chapter, but I mostly posted this to update you guys. You will all love my new series, so please read it when I post it tomorrow! **

Tris

But the man standing, grinning down at all the chattering Dauntless, can't be Eric. It _can't_ be. He's dead… Tobias said he killed him. I look up at Tobias now, and he looks just as confused as I feel. He grabs my hand and squeezes it, seeming to think that it'll reassure me. I pull him further away from the crowd and stand on my tiptoes so he can hear me.

"I thought-"

"I did," he interrupts. Something about his tone tells me that he is completely sure that he did kill Eric. But, it's ridiculous, because there he is, standing right in front of us.

"Come on," says Tobias, turning and pulling me away with him. I look over my shoulder, back at the man, and he's staring right at me.

**LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT MY QUESTION FROM THE BEGINNING PLEASE!^^^**


End file.
